Neko
by GS
Summary: AU, 1+2, 3+4 actually complete. Duo is taken in by a well-known cat collecter but is Duo's hard life really over?
1. Chp 1

__

GS Note: To understand my reasons for this story, look here! First off, as much as I love yaoi and m/m, homosexuality is not high in cats. Plus, uh, it just won't work too well for writing, k? I'm the author, what I say goes : ) Duo gets to be the female because I said so too! And I made Trowa female for a change, I feel sorry for Quatre, he's always stuck as a girl and I just felt the need to shed more light on Trowa. Wufei's a girl too because it so fits in the story line. Now, don't disagree and you'll like my story (hopefully). I promise that My Kinda Fairy Tale, Away From the Sunset and the other part of Another Mission are on their way! This is just nagging my mind and I need to get the first chapter out. 

****

Chapter 1

Duo ran for her life. The soft padding behind her increased so she pushed her already tired muscles to the limit. She ducked down her last escape route and hauled her already quaking body up the fire escape. She dropped down on the first platform and held her breath as the gang moved around the corner.

The three males at the front were mangy, mixed breeds. Their wiry bodies were lined with old and new scars while their fur was patched in places. One of them was a grey tabby with a huge rip out of his ear. The other two were white and black with varies scars of broken bones and skin. One had a large crook down it's tail where it had been badly broken. There were two females behind them. One was an elegant cream who's beauty was mired by a long scar down one side of her face left by claw marks. The wound was freshly healed and that side of her face was hair free. It was ugly and the eye was now useless. The other was midnight black. She was unscarred and her sharp blue eyes scanned the dark alley.

"Where is she?" the one with the missing ear hissed as the other two males separated to sniff. "Search quickly, she couldn't have gotten far."

"Maybe we should go farther up, she might have out run us," the cream female asked timidly.

"No," the missing eared one growled as he coldly looked around. "There is no way she could have outrun us. Not with that leg. And not that fast."

Duo winced as her hind leg throbbed painfully. She trembled quietly as the one with the broken tail moved closer and closer to the fire escape. It had been her last trick, she couldn't run anymore. She just prayed that the blood on her leg wouldn't give her away. It did nothing.

"Boss," the crooked tail one looked up at the dark stair tower with cold yellow eyes. "She's up there."

The leader licked his lips. He walked over to the patched one and sat calmly with a smug expression on his scared face. The larger cat slunk away, dismissed. The other four cats gathered in a group, waiting with excitement to see how their boss would handle this.

"Well," he said calmly speaking to the stairs with Duo's body faintly outlined through the wire platform. "It seems you are trapped. You could give yourself up and I will take it easy on you."

Duo's heart thumped painfully against her chest as she extended her front claws and her tail lashed in hate. "Now Dekim, do you really think it will be that easy?" she called down, her playful voice betraying her inner panic. 

"I would be disappointed if it was," he licked his lips and stood up. Abruptly, the six cats in the alley looked down the way they had came with a sharp attentiveness. Duo momentarily forgot her pained leg as the sharp bark sounded again. It was closer.

"Regroup!" Dekim yelled loudly. The other four cats scattered madly down the alley and into the darkness. Dekim paused and glared hatefully at the female cat. "Don't think this is over."

He dashed after his gang, leaving Duo to the barks getting louder and louder. She gulped loudly and painfully clamoured to three feet. Swaying on tottering legs she tried to pull herself up higher. She latched on to the step going up but fell back down with a loud thump. She could hear the dog sniffing at the mouth of the alley.

"Hold on boy," a deep male voice said. "You're pulling me!"

Duo froze. It was human. The dog woofed and pulled the male close to Duo. She slowly pushed herself farther to the building wall. He was there. A blunt nose appeared on her platform. Immedently, her ears were flattened on her skull and she hissed. Lashing out, she caught the dog across his tender nose. He yelped and retreated.

"Hey!" the male voice spoke again. "That wasn't very nice. Are you okay Otto?"

"I'm fine," the dog whined slightly. Duo peered and saw the human kneel next to the dog on the grimy ground. She snorted at his stupidity, despite the fact she was in another sticky situation. Did he really think the human could understand?

"I think it's just superficial. Now, let's see that mean kitty that attacked you."

Duo's guard heightened as the man looked at him. She hissed and extended her claws to warn him away.

"Now, would you look at that," the blonde man said softly. "She's hurt. I think Nion would find her a good home, huh Otto? Let's take her with us, how about that pretty kitty?" the man took off his short leather jacket and dropped in on her gently.

Duo panicked at the material blinded her and she froze, her heart rate increasing. She felt numb with dread as the man lifted her. She started to struggled but when she accidentally hit her leg on his arm, she paused and grudgely waited. It wasn't far she had to stay in the man's arms, it was fortunate as her exhausted state wouldn't allow the amount of adrenaline in her blood stream to continue.

The man walked up some steps and paused as he kicked the door with a leather boot. It was a few minutes before it was answered. 

"Zechs? Why did you knock? What's that?" a female voice said, confused.

"It's a new cat for you Nion. Can I come in? It is kind of cold…"

"Oh, yea sure. Bring it in the examination room."

The conversation continued and Duo decided down would be a good time to struggled again. She sank her claws in the coat as she tried to push the top of the jacket off her head. One of her paws found it's way through a button hold and into Zech's skin. He yelped sharply and dropped his bundle. Duo took no time in disentangling herself and running away with a painful limp.

She barely observed that she was inside a home, the light hurting her eyes was evidence enough as was the plush carpet catching her claws. She heard Nion yell and the human started to give a chase. She run through the unknown halls and dodged their attempts to grab her. She lost them momentarily as she dove down another corner and ducked quickly into a slightly ajar door. Collapsing on the wall beside the door, she panted lightly as the humans ran by. Once she couldn't hear them anymore, she let out a sigh of relief and looked around her refuge.

It was dark. There was a couch along the far wall and medals along the room. A trophy case proudly displayed several awards. Duo scanned for life and happily found none. She climbed shakily to her three good legs and hobbled across the room to slither under the couch. She was safe here. She turned to look at her leg and winced. Dekim had done a numb on it . Four deep gashes ran long the back of the leg, barely missing the tendons, and were covered with gritty dirt and stones. She painfully started to clean it.

"What are you doing here," a cold voice asked from the darkness. She immedently flattened her thin frame against the floor and silently looked around. She didn't see anyone.

"I asked what you were doing here," the voice said coolly again. "This is my room."

"Where are you," she asked boldly, once again putting on a confident front. A slender form moved in the darkness and came closer. Duo was shocked. He was the same colour as herself, a deep chocolate. He was deadly handsome, with sleek muscles outlining his slight frame. He had deep blue eyes that glared harshly at her. 

"I answered you a question. Now answer or I will have to dispose of you."

Duo knew he was not joking. "I was running away from the humans," she said truthfully. The cat slunk closer but she glared back and held her ground.

"Why?" the cat seemed surprised by that.

"They were chasing me," she said simply. "I don't like to be chased."

"Hn," he said and laid down beside her head and watched her. Duo felt nervous and turned back to leg. She resumed to pull the larger stones out. After a few minute she felt the larger cat start to move closer to her. She turned back quickly.

"What?" she asked suspiciously as the other cat refused to look away. 

"Why are you still here?"

"I thought it would be obvious," she rolled her eyes. "I am hiding and this is a safe place."

"I'm here."

"I sort of noticed that," Duo sighed. "Now, would you stop staring at me?"

"You're not afraid of me," he seemed taken back. "Why not?"

"It's not like you've done anything to me," Duo said. She yawned widely and looked at him warily. "Look, I'm kind of tired. Would you keep a look out for me? I'd do watch when you get tired."

"Look out?" the cat asked. "For what?"

"The humans, duh. I don't want them to catch me." she could tell from his blank look he had no idea why. "So they won't cage me up? Don't you know anything. Once the humans have you, you are never seen from again! I'm lucky I suppose, I escaped. So are you gonna watch or not?"

"I won't allow Her or Him to take you away," Heero said quietly. Duo nodded and put her head down. It was warm under the couch and the heat of the male cat beside her added to it. She settled on the plush carpet and fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chp 2

**__**

GS Note: I want to thank Coyote Jack for the information on homosexuality tendencies in cats. I guess you learn something new everyday! ** smile ** Oh well, the gender changes come into other parts thought I must say your review was very interesting, thanks!

I know this is a cliched idea, you didn't have to be rude about it. It does have it's own twist in later chapters but if my idea bores you then you don't have to read it. Please don't leave rude messages, I can handle criticism but sarcastic comments are definitely not appreciated. 

So thanks to Coyote Jack, A Yaoi Fan, Kela and katie (my bad, thanks for correcting me! ) I'm glad you liked it! ** smiles**

This is kinda short but you'll have to live with me for a while yet! I'm still trying to get this story off the ground :-)

Chapter 2

Duo woke to cursing. She blinked and struggled to her feet, sluggish with coming out of a deep sleep. She woke immedently when she put her leg on the ground. Blinking more and cursing Dekim, she assessed the situation. That brown cat she had met was standing in front of her with a defensive position. He was low on the ground with his tail lashing wildly. She fell back when it slapped her in the face. His ears were flat on his skull and he struck a claw at the hand trying to come under the couch. 

Duo recognised the man's voice as the hand retreated with angry red lines on it.

"Damn it Noin! You handle that hell cat of yours!"

"Hey! Heero's not a hell cat!" it was that female that had trapped Duo in the house. A large blue eye appeared as Nion knelt on the ground and started to coo. "Come on Heero, let me see the pretty kitty. I just want to help her. That's a boy…"

The cat named Heero lashed at Noin's face. She only barely retreated in time. Duo swore she heard the cat in front of her chuckle. With one last effort, she pulled herself to her feet and moved closer to Heero.

"There you are! Come on out kitty," Noin said cooing some more. "Miss Noin just wants to look at you…."

"She's not coming out Noin," Zechs said amused from the background. Nion turned and glared evilly over her shoulder.

"Shut up or you're sleeping on the couch!" she turned back to then two cats and frowned. "Tell Hilde to get my dart gun."

"It that really necessary?"

"With Heero? Are you kidding? I'll need two ready."

Duo suddenly felt this was going to be very bad. Heero back up into her and started. He turned back and pierced her with a calm blue gaze. "Oh, you're awake."

"Really?" she whispered sarcastically. "What are the dart guns? I know what guns are and I don't like 'em!"

"A dart gun is going to knock us out," Heero said calmly. "It might be wise to give up now. They can make you very sluggish when you wake up."

"Hell no," Duo growled. "I'm going out with a fight!"

Heero looked back again, relaxed and mildly amused. "I don't think you are goin anywhere on that leg. Just give up, She won't hurt you." 

"I don't trust humans," Duo growled and looked at him like he was crazy. "Never have never will."

"It's too late," Heero said calmly again as he peered out from under the couch. "She has the dart gun."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he fell over. Duo back up a step surprised when she felt a prick on her shoulder and she suddenly felt very dizzy.

A time later, she felt a sharp pain in her head as light pierce through her eyes. she growled and tried to roll over but her leg wasn't co-operating. She was instantly on high alert. She looked back to her injured limb. From hip to claw, it was encased in a hard, white thing. Duo quickly reached over and tried to rip it off but her front claws only scratched dulled on the surface. Panicking now, she looked at her claws. They had been cut, making the points flat and dull. 

"It's best not to over react," a calm voice said from beside her. Duo had been so engrossed with the horrendous contraption on her leg that she was startled. She was in a cage with thin metal bars. Beside her but with a healthy gap between cages, was a large grey cat. She had deep grey stripes lining her snowy grey coat. She had deep green eyes and a very neat face.

"Who are you?" Duo asked suspiciously. Was this cat working for the human?

"My name's Trowa," the cat said softly. "And you are?"

"Duo," she answered shortly. "Why am I here? Why are you here? Where's Heero? Where' that _human-_"

"One question please," the cat smiled, faintly amused. "You are here because you have broken your leg. I am here because I am just getting back from where my Mistress sent me to meet the mate she has chosen for me. Heero is back in his room before he could wake up. And my Mistress is having lunch and waiting for you."

"Oh," Duo said, her questions suddenly answered. "Um where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary. If you are on good behaviour, Mistress might move you cage into our wing of the house to heal up."

"Your wing?"

"I suppose Heero did not explain to you what this place is," Trowa said, a small smile lighting her face. "This is a cattery. Our Mistress breeds and raises show cats of many breeds. Since she does not wish for crossbreeds, she separated the male cats from the female cats. Our wing is the female wing." Trowa sighed. "As a result of her decisions, my mate is in the male room."

"I thought you said you were getting back from your mate…"

"That mate my Mistress has chosen for me," Trowa corrected easily. "I am the only Pixiebob breed in this house, there are no males of my breed. My mate is a Persian cat. I was sent to another Pixiebob male where I have conceived a litter to further my Mistress."

"You- you _let_ a **human** choose you mate?" Duo stuttered. She glared. "I want out of here! I have to leave, this isn't right! I want to **_go-_**"

The door opened and it cut Duo off in mid-rant.


	3. Chp 3

**__**

GS Note: I'm beginning to feel loved! Thank you to Hex, Silent Shinigami, Kobura Doragon, Jordan, Nightwings and neko-heero. **_May you all be repeat reviewers, lol! I did say there was going to be my own twist, and Trowa is proof of that! Don't worry though, it's not gonna affect her relationship with Kitty-Quat!_**

Chapter 3

Duo's ears went flat and her tail puffed as the woman smiled cheerfully at the two cats. Trowa looked up at her Mistress with calm, green eyes. Noin smiled as she ignored the spitting Duo and opened Trowa's cage and picked up the grey striped cat.

"Well, how is everyone today?" the woman smiled and stroked the grey cat's head. Trowa sat content in her arms. "You are ok, Tro, I'll put you back with the other kitties so you can have some fun."

Duo watched, still in attack mode until the woman left with Trowa and she was left alone in the bright room. Slowly she relaxed and lay back down in the cage. She was still nervous and jumpy, her tail puffing and twitching at every move in the room. It was too bright, her eye s hurt. She was thirsty and her leg itches. He leaned over and tried to scratch at the white plaster on it. She slumped back down when it didn't work.

A cat entered the open door and Duo almost didn't notice him. It was that same cat from the night before. Heero. He sat on the floor facing her cage. She looked down at him.

"What are you lookin' at?" she sneered, in pain and anger at being caged. Heero met her violet gaze with a blue one. 

"I was wondering if you were alright," he said plainly. "Tranquillisers have some side effects. I don't have them anymore."

"I'm fine," Duo snapped then felt bad. "Thanks," she added quietly. "I know it wasn't your fault that human got us. I am going to get out of here though."

"How? You're hurt."  


"Don't worry about that!" Duo snapped. "I have to get out!"

"If you behave, she'll let you leave that cage," Heero said quietly and didn't waver his eyes from hers.

"I have to get out of this building. My- I just have to go. It's none of your business anyway!" 

Heero was about to reply when the woman walked back in. Heero scuttled under the examination table as she busied her self by wiping down the room clean. She didn't even notice him. Duo immedently went back on guard. Finally the woman sighed and stopped. She turned to Duo and said in a serious voice.

"This can't keep on happening," she warned. "I have to let you out sometime. You have no idea what you are, do you?"

Duo glared at her and hissed. Noin glared. "Look Miss Cat, you aren't leaving here anytime soon. I'm sorry if I'm reluctant to ship you back out to the streets when you can have a much better life here."

After that, Noin turned and left, making sure to turn off the lights so only the hall one shone in as she closed the door. Duo's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkened room as Heero scuttled back out from under the table. He jumped into Trowa's empty cage and sat on the other side of the bars, watching Duo lying helplessly in her own cage.

"So," she said after a few minutes of being started at by his colbat blue eyes. "What's your story?"

He cocked his head. "My story?"

"Yea, how did you end up here?"

Heero lay down in his open cage and got comfortable as Duo waited patiently. He shuffled around, obviously wasting time. He stopped moving and sat in silence again until Duo broke it.

"So, are you going to?"

"Make me a promise," Heero replied, not answering the question. "That one day you will tell me your story."

This time Duo paused in thought. Then she slowly nodded. Heero seemed satisfied with that and started to speak in a calm, matter-of-fact tone.

"I was born in Japan, a long ways from here. My mother was a Havana Brown, so was my father, and my father's father, and my father's father's father. It goes on. But my entire lineage has been champions since the first time our breed was recognised. When I was a few months old, I was bought by a woman, the collector that used to own this house. We called her the Lady. She's died since and left her entire fortune to one of her other cats, Treize. She came to take care of us after the Lady died. But before all of that, the Lady used to bring me to shows. I liked them well enough, that's for sure, but after a while I started to find them boring and tried to escape during the final judging. 

"Needless to say, it didn't work. I was caught brought back and that was it. I was punished, the Lady locked me up in that room you met me in. I was fed in there and toys were brought in so I could exercise. I did learn how to escape of course, but that was after She moved in. She just figured I was temperamental and she leaves me in there. I like it that way, there was no kids to poke you or dogs to snap at you. But I must admit, I was glad when you stopped by."

Duo waited for him to continue but was disappointed when he didn't.

"That's it?" she asked, still wanting to know more about this cat. "Nothing else?"

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," he stood up, not rude or hurt by her remark, just resigned to the fact that he bored her. "I'll be going now."

Duo watched him go, to put out to bother to call him back. She casually poked the white plaster cast with her nose as she pondered what Heero had said. Where was the bloodshed, the disappearances and the killings she had heard about from the other cats? Was that all true? If not, then why was she here? Why else did humans kidnap cats?

**__**

GS Note: I have to add something about those Toronto teens that skinned a cat alive and taped it. It was sick and totally wrong. I can't believe the mild sentence they got! To all you cats reading out there, remember that those guys are freaks and very few humans are actually like that! Jeez, that just makes be sick! I had to go kitten body hunting a few days ago when the barn kittens started to get lost in stalls and just seeing them almost made me throw up. This story is dedicated to my one, big, fat kitty, Dooley! I love him so mcuhand I just can't help but mention my own lap warmer! If anything like that happened to him I would go out and shoot those guys myself! 


	4. Chp 4

**__**

GS Note: HAHAHA!! Guess what, guess what, guess what? I got another kitten! Six weeks old, blue and of an unknown gender my little kamikaze kitten is currently sleeping in its dog carrier while my big cat is sulking. Hehehe! PLUS, another cat at the barn had four red tabby kittens, only about a week old! Hehe, its name is a mouthful, Blue Q Kamikaze Mors JC Husband, Blue for short. 

This story is getting way more raves then I thought. There are only a few more chapters left and as you all begged, it's much longer and edited. Lol, you'll have to forgive me for that, I spell horribly!

Also, all cat behaviour or events or cat personalities are entirely possible, even with Dorothy and Duo. I don't claim to be a huge cat expert or spent a lot of time researching every detail, most of this comes from observing my own two cats, the barn cats and stray cats wandering around. My data comes from 20-odd cats and if you want to pull ideas from here, go for it.

Thanks to those who took the time to review! Shinigami195, Hakumei (lol, I know what you mean, my dad is so allergic too!), WriterofDigimon (don't worry, I'm editing more ^_^ ), Nagasugita Kanashimi (lol, too little kitty stories, ne?), ginhoshi (**blush** that was so nice! Lol, not many people tell off your flamers ^_^ Longer, I swear!) FantasyHilde, Jordan (Duo's breed will come out soon, promise!), Kyra (just read and find out ^_^ ) and Ivy Adrena (awe…that's so sad. We've only had these two cats we've had now and I can't even think about one of them dying!)

NOTE!!!!! Whenever someone goes 'She' with a capital S, it means Noin. I don't know if anyone picked that up.

Neko

__

Chapter 4

It was a few days later and Duo had finally realised she wasn't going to be getting out of her cage anytime soon. She brooded, worried about what was happening outside the building and also worried about what She was going to do. She didn't come to feed her, She sent the girl called Hilde. From the girl's chatter Duo leaned more about where she was.

"You're kinda special, you know?" Hilde opened the cage and efficiently dodged Duo's angry swipe. "How you have managed to pull a 90 percent on that DNA test amazes me! And you are in great shape! Once you settled down you'll realised just how great this place is! In fact, there are several cats that Miss Noin took from less desirable conditions like you! She got Wufei at a Humane Society after she was abandoned in the streets! Of course, maybe Wufei isn't the best example…"

Duo had yet to meet these cats but she felt like she had known them forever. She knew what ticke doff Wufei the most, was upset Trowa and who was the meanest. It might come in handy. The only good thing she could find was the fact that there was no Dekim. Well, that and the food.

The food. 

If there was one thing Duo would miss after she broke out it would be the food. The wet food, the dry food, the crunchy treats, the clean water, the fact she was fed **twice** a day, the list went on. Perfectly luxury as she thought of it, the only thing missing was…

The door opened. Duo looked out, confused. Hilde had left only half and hour ago and the lights were dimmed. Usually that meant no one would be back for a while and she could sleep. A brown head poked in and her visitor stealthily crept and slunk to the empty cage beside Duo. Heero jumped up effortlessly. 

"I have come with a message," the Havana Brown said seriously. "She was talking to Zechs about letting you loose with the other female cats. It is time for your cast to come off and she wants you to exercise. But," he glared at her, "you have to been on good behaviour."

"Hello to you too," Duo smirked. "I haven't seen you in a while. What has it been now?"

"Look, I'm just telling you to behave," Heero said. "This place is a lot better outside of this cage. Trust me."

Duo rolled her eyes and tried to pretend to give in. "Ok, fine, I'll behave. Do you know a way out of this house?"

"Why do you always want to leave?" Heero sat up and asked. "It's nice here and it's so different out there. Or so I hear."

"But I don't like it here," Duo explained, turning patient at the befuddled expression on the male's face. "And I have things waiting for me outside."

"Like what?" Heero said, annoyance seeping into his nasal voice. "What could there possibly be? There is no way out of here so just accept it!"

"I'm not going to accept it!" Duo snapped back. "I'll get out of here with or without your help!"

"Fine!" Heero huffed. "Be stupid. It's no fur off of my back!"

With that, Heero stood up and stalked out of the empty cage and out the door. Duo sighed regretfully. Why couldn't they just see eye to eye? Why did they always have to end talks like this? It was very frustrating. Maybe she would take his advice, about being good that it. It would be nice to get out of that cage.

********

Duo carefully tested her leg on the ground. The white plaster lay in two pieces on the examination table beside her. Her brown coat was shaved on her leg but as she found out, it was already grown back so a light fuzz covered the skin. Duo looked around suspiciously at Her and Hilde beaming down at her. She placed weight on the leg and was surprised when it held. It looked weak and thin but in all due time she knew it would be better. Now her plans for escape were set back a little. There was still time.

"Now miss," She said a little mockingly and sugar sweet. "How about we take you to the girls' rooms and let you get acquainted. Zechs?"

The blonde man grumbled but pulled heavy work gloved on and moved from his spot by the door. Duo hissed and spat as he carefully picked her up around her belly and held her securely on his chest. She held still, tail puffed and teeth bared as Zechs hurried down the hall and up a set of stairs. Hilde hurried and opened a door. Zechs dropped her inside then quickly left, sneezing and cursing. Hilde smiled and shut the door behind Duo, who was crouched on the door, scared and unnerved by the unconventional methods of moving. 

She scanned the room quickly. There were two doors on the left and right of her. This room had cages lining the walls, steel barred but comfortable. There were a lot of cages. It was peach with a matching carpet. There was very little decoration. A few fuzzy cat beds were on the floor, water dishes, many bell balls and catnip mice were strewn around. The room was almost empty. 

A Siamese cat was the only other cat in the room. She was lazily curled in one of the beds but looked up as the door opened. She looked at Duo with some unease and stood up, her light blue eyes piercing.

"Who are you?" the cat asked haughtily. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't that what everybody asks themselves at one point?" Duo laughed, trying to figure out exactly what this cat wanted and how she was expected to act.

"What is your name?"

"Duo, what's yours?"

"That is of no concern of yours!" the Siamese hissed. "Did She put you in here?"

"Well Zechs did the actually dropping," Duo said ruefully and shifted her weight off her healing leg. It was probably best to humour the poor cat; Duo didn't exactly want to rub everyone the wrong way. In fact, maybe these cats would help her… The cat noticed her leg for the first time.

"Oh, you're the new one then. All right, come on and I'll show you where everything is," at that the cat turned and trotted off. Duo tried to follow but ended up doing a humiliating and weak limp. She was thankful when the cat stopped and she could lay down. 

This room had a lot of cats in it. They were sleeping on couches, playing with balls, cleaning themselves, fighting and generally being cats. Many of them had bellies swollen with kittens. Duo was shocked at the volume of cats. White ones, grey ones, orange cones, calico, tabby, cream, black-- it made her head spin. There weren't any chocolate ones, though, as she pleasantly noted. It was nice to be different sometimes.

"This is our room," her guide said calmly. "The one we were just in is the room where we go when people come to look at us and where they feed. The other room is locked and I think it's where the kittens are held. I don't know though, I'm never going in that room!"

The Siamese was so fierce in her statement; Duo turned to her a little shocked. "Never? But why? Kittens are great to have, at least I think so."

"Well I don't!" the cat turned her seal pointed nose haughtily in the air. "They're loud, obsessive and they don't stop screaming!"

Duo opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a familiar face. "Don't mind Wufei. She is a bit prejudice as she is currently being chased by almost every male cat in this house."

"Trowa!" Wufei yelled and looked around sharply to see if anyone heard. Trowa just smiled. Duo smiled now that she was on a bit more of a secure ground with these cats. The large light grey striped cat calmly licked her huge paws, seemingly oblivious to her sputtering friend. 

***************

The next day Duo found herself surrounded by flocks of young felines all begging for stories of the outside. Most of them had been born in captivity, never seeing the sky beyond their backyards. She ended up sitting on the top of a thin scratching post where they couldn't touch her. Few were brave enough to try and tip it over. Finally, Wufei stood up from her laughing and shooed the worst of the mob away. Deeming it safe, the chocolate cat jumped down. 

"Please Miss Duo," one of the cats, a deep blue one pleaded. "I want to know! What was it like, living on the streets? Was it as romantic as everyone says with demon dogs and a dashing tom running out to save you?"

Duo laughed. "There was a dashing tom but I ended up saving his tail more then once too. And romantic? Not a chance! Unless you count being chased down everyday of your life while scourging in people's garbage!"

"Really?" an orange tabby said excitedly. "That's so cool! What about that tom you were talking about? Was he handsome?"

Duo's full audience was back now, all sitting in subdued tones as they curled up on the floor around her. She looked helplessly at Wufei who shrugged her shoulders and bullied a pair of young calicos out of the way to get a comfortable spot. Trowa curled on a couch and gave her a wink of encouragement.

"Um, well where should I begin? Well I suppose my mate was pretty handsome but just don't go telling him that! Stuff like that gets to his head and I just can't live with him! He's more of my best friend then a prince really, he saved my rear then I saved him. I still remember the first time I met him.

"I was young, not even a year old and my mother had just left us. It was the worst storm you can think of, snow, hail, wind, rain, sleet all of it pounding down. I had nothing to sleep in so I wandered around shivering and wet. I was so sure I was going to die that night when this black cat bawled me over and into a deep puddle. I was so mad but of course I wasn't going to go and yell at him! He was much bigger then I was. So I just sat sniffling in that puddle and waited for death.

"Now, out on the streets no one talk to you, no one helps you and useless you're in a gang you're on your own. No cushiony couch to lay on and two square meals a day. So when that black cat came **back **and apologised for knocking me over—well I just couldn't speak. He seemed really scared at that and he grabbed me up and carried me to his home.

"Home isn't like here at all, it's a box or a dumpster or a balcony. Sometimes you can find an old basement or garage that no one will bother you in, but only sometimes," Duo noticed right away how much the other cats were getting interested in her story. She grinned and started to dive into the story. "He brought me to this warehouse that made some sort of food. I was sick and couldn't move for weeks after the storm! He brought be mice and rats until I got better and grew strong. He taught me everything I know. 

"Later I met my archenemy, Dekim. I did something or another to make him mad at me. I think I hunted on what he thought was his territory. He rounded up his gang to chase me down. My buddy I told you about helped me and we both ended up getting on his bad side. The warehouse we lived in had been shut down so food was scarce. We had to hunt outside more often.

"He had this one evil little female in his group, her name was Relena. She just had it out for me and I had no reason why. The night that your Zechs found me she finally got me. I had gotten her across the face pretty bad and she pushed me off a fire escape. I had landed wrong and crack! my leg was broken. My friend was off somewhere else so I was stuck with them myself. Boy, was I in trouble."

Many of the younger cats were tense with excitement. Duo almost smiled at their eager eyes. She wondered how they would react with the _un_edited version. She waited for the impact of the climax to set her listeners on edge when she saw something in the shadows. Heero's colbat eyes watched her from where he hid in the shadows. 

"Um," she stumbled over her words before continuing with confidence. "I was running, injured leg and all when I saw what might be an escape. I clambered up the fire escape on the side of the building before Dekim could see me, conveniently forgetting _how_ I got my broken leg in the first place. I had it all under control and was about to whoop that guy for the last time when that _human _interfered. He scattered those sorry losers and ruined my chance at killing them once and for all. 

"And then they took me into the house and I fought tooth and nail before realising that I was only wearing myself out. I lay silent and still, waiting my time until, boom!" Duo hissed, making many cats jump in fear before giggling nervously and settling down. "I got out. It was a simple matter of digging my claws at the right time. The man dropped me and off I went. Running through halls but I wasn't lost. I knew exactly where I was going, out! But they were right behind me so with my injured leg, I staggered into a seemingly empty room. Desperate to hide, I crawled on my belly under a couch where I waited in tense condition. I heard them pass by the room and I knew everything was safe."

Several of the same excitable cats breathed a sigh of relief. Duo cracked a smile at their trusting natures. They had been house raised and were highly animated in their actions. 

"Little did I know, I wasn't alone," she instantly had her audience back. One of them whimpered. "Beside me was a huge, dangerous cat with glowing blue eyes. I was so scared but I hid it well and ferociously asked what he was doing here. He asked me the same, his voice much more threatening then mine. I was almost dead by his hands when the door opened. Little did I know that this menacing cat was to be my savoir. He bravely fought the woman and her man but they tragically over powered him. We were hit and the next thing I knew I woke up in that white room, my leg contained in a cast."

Duo looked out on her captive spectators and looked back to the shadows where Heero had been listening. He was gone. She scanned the room and saw his brown tail glide gracefully out of the side wing into the main room. 

"And here I am, you all know the rest. Now, if nobody minds, I need a drink," with that Duo stood up and left quickly before she was swamped by ecstatic females. She ducked into the empty looking main room. She smiled. 

"Awe, come on Heero, thought we knew each other better then that," she chuckled as she felt the watchful deep eyes on her back.

"I wasn't threatening," came the muffled reply. "And I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Of course not!" Duo laughed quietly, not wanted to attract attention from the other room. "That was just dramatics for the crowd. I knew you were a nice guy from the moment I saw you!"

Heero's reply was cut off. "Duo? Who are you talking to?" A voice floated from the crowded room next door. Duo turned to see Wufei come and sit in the doorway, looking around curiously. "Well? Who was it?"

"Who?" Duo asked innocently. Wufei glared at him then looked scrupulously around the room. Duo almost rolled her eyes, sometimes Wufei was like a dorm mother. Finally the tan and seal tipped cat turned and left the room. Duo breathed a sigh of relief then frowned a bit at herself. Since when did she care if Wufei caught her doing something against the rules? She shrugged it off and looked for Heero again. He was gone.

*****************

Not too long after, Duo quietly snuck away from her admirers again to get a drink of water. Water was available to them all the time but they were given specially formulated foods once in the morning and once at night. Duo had not gotten one yet because she refused to be caught and put in a cage to eat. As long as she had water she didn't care too much. She stepped in and immedently noticed something was wrong. The door to the third room was open. No more then a crack, but it was unusual. Wufei had called it the Kitten Room. Duo felt herself moving there before she thought. She poked her head cautiously in the door.

The room looked empty. It was slightly dimmed but wasn't dark. The walls were lines with eight high wooden boxes. They were over Duo's head but not so high she couldn't jump in. she heard a soft mewing from inside the box and she felt her heart practically break. Without a second thought, she leapt on to the edge. 

She peered over the side with curiosity but was noticed right away. A white long haired mother looked up at her and glared as one of the four white kittens kept on mewing pitifully. Duo didn't take notice but watched miserably as the blind kitten snuggled closer to the mother's belly for warmth. 

"What do you want?" was the harsh voice that broke Duo from her overwhelming distress. 

Duo ignored her and jumped down into the box. The soft pillows and velvet blankets cushioned her fall. She moved closer, her eyes not leaving the mewing kitten or the edgy mother. The white cat lay tensely but let Duo come close. Duo sniffed the kitten but sighed. It was still crying. She licked its head until it settled down. 

"What do you want?" the mother asked again, this time less afraid now that she knew her babies were out of danger but still weary. 

"Nothing," Duo sat down then flopped on her side, her leg protesting again. "My name's Duo."

"Dorothy," the mother replied. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute then Duo spoke up again.

"Where's the father?"

"Rotting in hell," Dorothy snorted then smiled. "You must be the one She was talking about. The street cat."

Duo rolled her eyes. She was getting quite sick of being called that. What was the point in it? So what if she liked to live beyond the walls? So what if she liked to be free? "Yea, that's me, I guess. Do you know why the door was open?"

"Probably that chattering dolt Hilde," Dorothy began to clean her nails. The kittens curled contentedly against her warm belly, then Dorothy yawned and stretched. "Come on. I'm dying for some intelligent conversation. These babies are good for nothing. I can't wait until they grow up. I swear, this is the last litter she forces me and Quatre into. He cries every time now."

Duo wisely kept quiet as she stood up. the kittens didn't protest as she jumped out of the box. Duo hesitated then followed. 

"What about the babies?" Duo asked as Dorothy bypassed the dishes in her own room and left to go over to the other water dishes. "Shouldn't someone watch them?"

"Nothing is going to happen," Dorothy took a long drink from the bowl and sat. She began to clean her claws again. "But I'm not going to go into that room. Trowa will give me another lecture about how she wants her lover's babies taken care up. Ch' she can take care of them herself."

Duo stayed quiet as she examined this very strange cat. Out on the streets, children were your life. The only point of living was to create life. It was a never-ending cycle that ensured survival. She just couldn't believe what the older cat was saying.

"But, they're your children, I mean-" Duo stammered out, confused. Dorothy paused and looked at her with icy blue eyes.

"Do you want them? This is my fifth litter and trust me, they are getting tiresome. I wouldn't even mind going back on the showing ring."

"I can't!" Duo said disbelieving. How was she supposed to care for them? She had no food left, all she could do was comfort them as they died. 

"I don't mean you nurse them, blockhead," Dorothy rolled her eyes. "I'm not heartless. But if you want to come in a baby-sit for an hour or two, I'm not going to complain."

"But the door-"

"-isn't the only entrance. Follow me, my dear blind friend and I can show you wonders," Dorothy said in a sarcastic tone but it also seemed like she was having fun trailing a clueless Duo around. The chocolate cat looked around helplessly then shrugged and followed the white cat.

***************

Heero had long found the hidden passages in the old house. It was centuries old with tunnels and cracks in the most remote places. Invisible for a human to see, unlocked hidden doors behind dressers and under covered tables provided useful escapes for animals. 

Heero had found the one particular entrance in his room the same year She had taken over. He spent a lot of time exploring and mapping the interior of the house until he could get into any room unnoticed. 

When he was resentful of the humans he would often go and destroy something, leaving behind not a wisp of evidence to lead to him. Sometimes he sneaked into the food rooms and tore open bags until the specialised food mixed to badly to be separated. It could ruin hundreds of dollars of food and he would often be isolated for weeks as they scrambled to fix it. It never bother him, though She always seemed horrified when She realised he hadn't eaten in a while.

Other times he would go and leave doors open. It wasn't hard to figure out how to open them, most of the doors had handles that weren't rounded and all he had to do was jumped and grab it until his weigh popped it open. Then he pushed it so only a crack was open so they wouldn't notice immedently. He did that more, it was a lot more fun when they realised they had an extra litter of mixed breed kittens. 

Sometimes he sued his powers for good. With great power comes great responsibility, or so he had heard. He helped lovers reunite for a few fun-filled hours, helped mothers find nurse moms, found lost kittens and generally ran a black market of food and toys. He never asked for anything in return either. 

He had yet to find something people could give him. He disliked to be around most cats for too long and spied on them feverishly, trying to understand why a lot of them craved companionship. So far, he saw no reason for it. Cats are lone creatures by nature but in a comfortable environment they make friends with each other. 

He found mothers and nurse moms often became inseparable but the kittens they raised together were never mentioned again. Toms and queens that mated almost every season could despised each other or look forward to each time. 

Heero was different from every other cat there. None had his deep colouring or intense eyes or his titles or his physique. He had always felt alone every since he had come to this house and had accepted that he was a freak of nature, one of a kind. Then that female came, Duo. She was like him. A little loud and stubborn for sure, but she drew him to her. Maybe it was her chocolate coat, those eyes or even just her personality, he was sure he would know her better.

His tail lashed in the tunnel as he watched her move with that longhaired cat Dorothy. Dorothy would help her with the tunnels, then he could follow her around better without having to risk the wrath of den mother Wufei. 

***************

Wufei sneezed and looked around suspiciously for someone talking about her. When no one caught her eye, she shrugged and returned to cleaning her tail.

**************

Duo regularly took over Dorothy's kittens. She found it comforting to curl up for hours and do nothing but nuzzle and like the kittens, it took no time for the little white babies to accept her and through Dorothy received disapproving looks from Trowa, no one said anything. One time, she was curled up in the soft blankets, quietly planning her escape, when she heard another calico mother hiss in another box. Immedently, the other mothers popped their heads out to see what the commotion was. 

Duo de-tangled herself and looked out too. Sitting in the centre of the room, was Heero. He sat there calmly and blankly gazed at the cats glaring at him. Duo sighed and checked on the kittens. They were sound asleep. She sighed and called Heero softly. He looked at her then casually walked over and jumped in the box with her. 

Duo knew Heero was a nice guy but sometimes toms just went crazy without warning. She carefully placed herself between him and the kittens. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as she heard the other cats return to the protesting kittens. "How did you get in?"

"The same way you did," Heero answered calmly, a small smirk on his face. "Through the wall."

"Why?" Duo asked nervously. She was already taking a risk being here if Hilde or She came in but Heero being here with her could get in a lot of trouble. She couldn't be locked up now.

Heero shrugged and looked curiously at the kittens. Duo gulped as he leaned to sniff one of them. He pulled back and smiled. Then without saying another word, he jumped out and took of out the secret passage. Duo jumped on the box and watched him go with shock. What was that for?

Heero couldn't be interested -- Could he?

**************

It was a few days later when Duo felt a chill go through the room. Dorothy was nursing the kittens and she was taking a break. Everyone stopped moving and Wufei looked up from her toy and froze on horror at the figure silhouetted in the door. Even the unflappable Trowa was nervous from her napping place on the couch next to Duo.

The feared figure stepped from the shadows. Several of the braver females hissed at him as he sauntered in the room and over to where Wufei stood frozen and posed in her last attacking position.

"On your back I see," the steel blue male chuckled in a deep voice. "I didn't know you liked it like that."

That made Wufei move. She stood up confidently and glared at the bigger feline. "What do you want Treize? You know you shouldn't be here!"

"Are you so disappointed to be rid of me, my beauty?" the blue cat purred and stuck his nose up to her and nuzzled her.

Wufei hissed and batted his too-curious face with an outstretched paw. Treize recoiled, two bright red marks on his nose. Wufei snickered as he backed off to a safe distance and glared at her before regaining his composure. 

"My feisty Siamese princess, one day you'll be mine," Treize smiled undaunted by the mistreatment he had received. He turned to walk out the door but ran into a very solid mass.

The huge German Shepherd looked at the cat curiously. Treize jumped back, his fur prickled and his tail twice the size. The heavy tension in the room broke as the milder cats ran for cover and the older ones laughed at the humiliated display Treize made by hiding behind the slender Wufei. Duo almost ran for safety but hesitated when Trowa yawned and went back to sleep. 

She recognised the big dog. He was the one that had found her in the streets right before she had been caught. She had some unfinished business with him. Her ears went flat on her head as she stalked close to him, baring her teeth as the laughter in the room hushed.

"Duo, it's ok-" Wufei was cut off as Duo lashed out with newly sharpened claws and sent the dog out of the room yelping in pain.

"You're the one that led that man to me!" she tried for another go but the dog she remembered as Otto backed out of the wing all together. "You're the on that got me captured!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Otto tried to defend himself but hid his tender nose with both paws. He was lying flat on his stomach and looked up pitifully at the hissing chocolate brown cat. "I was just doing as my Master asked!"

"Oh, you weak slave-" Duo's long insult was abruptly stopped when she suddenly realised where she was. Outside of the wing, in the hall. And no human in sight. She turned to pierce the dog with an impressive glare. "I'll let you go on one condition. You keep you're mouth _shut_ on where I'm gonna go! Understand?"

"Yea, yes!" the dog said, uncurling from his surrendering position. "I get it. Where are you going to go?"

Duo just sneered at him and began to run down a hall, having no clue where she was going. Otto sat at the door watching her go. She paused at the end of the hall and looked down the two halls. They both looked the same. She put out a paw and looked back and forth again before rationalising that they all led somewhere and that somewhere would lead to outside. She took off down the right.


	5. Chp 5

**__**

GS Note: It's back! Yea!

I just realised my review count went from something like 23 to 33 without me noticing. You guys really do care! It's enough to make me cry! Seriously! Ok, I'm going to force myself to write; tattered, kitten-tortured fingers and all, just for you!

Thank you, Sailor Triforce (If you really do want to beta for me, I'd be glad! I'm not too well-versed in how **_one_** **_sends a story to be betaed but if you're still interested, send me a message! I think that's, what, two people telling off my flamers ^_^), Hex (tehe, sorry if it's late!), goldflbryn (man, you guys are too good to me! Here's more!), Kyra (Don't worry, Treize and Fei'll get their screen time ^_~), Shinigami195 (lol, that would be funny… hmmm….), Ivy (Won't take much longer for the next part, promise ^_^), x2Angelofdeath (I feel your pain. I love horses but I'm evilly allergic to hay. So I hang out with the kitties ^_^), Hakumei (Kitties good, I agree!), Nightwings (Yea, that would be cute…**hint, hint**), Jordan (Don't worry, the breeds are gonna come out sometime or another. I hope) for reviewing!_**

**__**

Neko

__

Chapter 5

Duo swiftly became lost. She milled around for half an hour before she finally saw something recognisable. She pushed open the door with her nose and sniffed casually.

"Heero?" she whispered into the dark room. "Are you here?"

There was no answer. Dejected, Duo turned to leave. Her nose planted firmly into chocolate brown fur.

She jumped back and ran into the door behind her. She fell head over heads into the room as her weight tumbled back. Heero just chuckled as she growled and struggled to her feet. She glared heatily at him as he struggled to control his quiet chuckling.

"Fine!" she snapped. " I was looking for you but **since** you seem so busy—"

"No, no," Heero quickly forced himself to sober. "I'm not busy. What did you want?"

"A way out of here," she said confidently. "Now. I know you have your own way around this place and I want part of it!"

Heero sighed in annoyance. "I have told you, I'm not going to help you escape. It's safer in here then out there."

"Well I've been living out there since I was a kitten; I think I'll be fine. Please?" Duo begged. She was getting desperate. She needed to get outside, now. She couldn't take another day with those whiny, pampered cats. Heero frowned and slowly shook his head. Duo felt like she was going to cry. Instead, she growled at him. "Fine! See if I need your help! I can get out of here all by myself!"

With that, she turned and shot a glare at the tomcat. Running down the hall, she didn't look back. Heero frowned as she left, more then a little worried. What if she did get herself out? He didn't want that. His eyes narrowed. And Heero Yuy always got what he wanted.

He turned in the opposite direction Duo had taken, a mission in planning gleaming in his blue eyes.

***

Bravo was a great thing to have when you are bluffing. Duo quickly learned it wasn't so great to have when you are utterly lost. She growled as she found herself in front of a painting that looked exactly like the one she passed ten minutes ago. She was ready to give up and grovel to Heero or go back to her wing. If she could find it that is…

"Are you lost?" the deep, voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Duo spun around, claws out and tail puffed. She couldn't see anyone. 

"Who's there?" she demanded, her eyes flashing.

"My, my," the voice gave a chuckle. "You have the same fire I see in my beloved."

The cat slunk out of a dark corner, only his golden eyes visible against his frosty grey coat. The slanted eyes raked over her and he gave a toothy grin. Duo didn't lose her pose as Treize came closer before sitting down a distance from her, just watching. Her eyes flicked up to the painting as he turned his attention to it. 

"That's my old mistress," he started, an odd tone in his voice. "Her name was… Lady Une. She was—" he paused, thinking carefully about his words. "Slightly crazy, I suppose. She was always kind to us though. I was her favourite." He got a sad smile. "When she passed away she left this house and her cats to Her. She never told me why she liked us but… I miss her."

Duo didn't say anything. From her first impression of the cat, she had hated him on the spot for his attitude towards Wufei. Now… she didn't know what to think, he just looked so pathetically lonely right now. 

"I heard you wanted to leave," he broke the uncomfortable silence, looking back over his shoulder. "I can show you the way out."

***

Heero's tail lashed violently behind him as he saw Duo talking to the Russian Blue. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was willing to bet it wasn't good. He growled impatiently, waiting for the help he had asked for. It wasn't long before the long-haired Persian stole silently around the corner and sat unconcerned behind him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I need you to block the exits," Heero said tensely. "I don't care what Trieze does but make sure that queen doesn't leave."

The white cat slunk closer to the edge of the dark corner, light blue eyes appraising the room. 

"Yes, I've heard quite a bit about her from Trowa. She's the one that She chose to—"

"Yes," Heero hissed out, frustrated at the innocent question. "Yes, she's the one that She chose for my mate. Can you get on with it?"

"I still can't believe they found a _pure_ one on the street! It's hard to find your breed as it is but why would someone throw one away?"

"I'm not that rare," Heero growled and took his eyes off his target to glare at the other cat. "Are you going, Quatre?"

"Havana Browns aren't common," Quatre started to sneak away as to not alert the two in the room. "Especially with her eyes."

Heero whirled to spit at the other tom but he was gone. Flexing his front claws, Heero cursed under his breath as she watched Duo slowly nod then follow Trieze out of the room. He stood to follow them.

***

The grey and brown cats streaked from shadow to shadow, slinking around the house like only two felines can. They leapt with grace down stairs and sprung neatly onto tables and chairs. As they glided over the floors, Trieze kept open a monologue.

"Lady used to let me out all the time. I never went far of course, before I came to Lady my last owner took out my claws and I didn't want to get into a fight. Lady watched me just to be sure I didn't stray onto the streets. I never did and it annoyed me that she didn't trust me. I used to sneak out at night just to defy her and sit on the grass. It seems pointless now, I realise she was only worried about me.

"I always wondered how cats survived out there, what, with dogs and rats and people out to kill you. How do kitten even survive? Lady and She have used huge amounts of resources just on the kittens born here, how can you feed them and keep then warm?"

"It's hard," Duo reluctantly replied. "Usually only one or two kittens live to be adults. The rest die in the first month or when they start to wander around. Sometimes they get away and a car or dog comes along."

"You have experience?"

The question was met with stony silence. Trieze kept silent after that. He slowed down his pace as they heard voices in the next hall. Duo fell in step behind him as they ducked under a cloth covered table. The white lace almost touched the floor but the table was tiny and they had to squish against the wall as the footsteps approached. Duo felt her breathing hitch and Treize's heart beat speed up.

"Yes, I was hoping to breed her with Heero next week when those blood results come back." It was the owner, Noin.

"I thought they had already showed a 90 on the DNA match, what else are you waiting for?" that voice could only belong to one person, Hilde. Duo squirmed closer to the grey tom behind her.

"Yes, but I asked them to check for any diseases. You have to send two different samples to get two different results, they just can't use the same one." Obviously, Hilde was confused because they stopped right beside the table for Noin to explain. "I sent one in when she first got her and she was unconscious. I sent that one for a culture analysis, that tests for blood type and I can get her breed matched up too with that machine the university has. They have to taint that sample to get the culture results, test it to see how it reacted. Now I sent a fresh one a few days ago, when we drugged that water and pulled her into the lab for a few hours. They're going to test it for diseases."

"Why didn't we quarantine her before we mixed her with the group, then?"

"I had did a quick analysis for any contagious illnesses but I want to make sure she doesn't have cancer or AIDS or any genetic defects that can't be detected by conventional means. Plus, having other cats around might have calmed her down. I guess it didn't. I don't know how we are going to deal with her when she has a litter. We could get a nurse queen, I suppose. Well, we'll deal with that bridge when we get to it. Now, have you sent the entry fees to the Oakbridge show…"

The voices grew quieter as they moved off in the distance. Duo glared as Treize moved out from under the table, grinning. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" he asked wickedly, mischief gleaming in his golden eyes. "I've seen the way you look at him—"

"I _already_ have a mate," Duo hissed at him. "And I would like to get back to him _now_. Can we go?"

***

Heero's eyes practically glowed in the darkness. She what? His tail lashed violently, almost giving himself away as the only moving object in an otherwise still spot. The ghost grey cat slid down the next hallway, his chocolate companion on his heels. Heero growled and followed.

**__**

GS: Well? It's shorter then I wanted but it's something at least. Sorry it's late, I've been having computer problems, a busy summer and topped with writer's block. So please be satisfised with this for a while ^_^ happy reading, mes amis!


	6. Chp 6

**__**

GS Note: Awe, you people really do like me? I feel all warm and fuzzy!

Hehe, I think I've actually achieved my purpose in this fic, no one knows who Duo's mate is! You are ALL going to be cursing yourselves at the end of this chapter! Man, this is too funny, I've left hints EVERYWHERE on who it is and NOBODY has picked it up! Not even the people who bug me day after day for sneak peaks! ^_^ Take that LV, TO and IM! ^o^V Coolio, I can do subtleties.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Eike (I'm glad you like 'em ^_^ feel free to review all the time **wink**), NightCrawler (**blushes** It's coming out faster I swear!), The Wordsmith, Lev, Jordan (Hehe, just wait 'til the end of this chapter!), Whitehorn (I know what you mean. OK, one of the cats at our barns had two litters that died, one she couldn't feed the other got eaten. On her third she rejected them because she thought they were going to die but when the other nursing cat raised them for a few weeks, OK was fine and went back to them. Some cats don't care though, Kitty had three of her kittens stepped on and she didn't care.), Emy (lol, just keep reading, this is the chapter everyone wants!), sam, x2Angelofdeath, Ivy, Stara (lol, here's your more!) and Nile.

Addressing Anime Viper, I know, isn't that just sick? We got my first cat by rescuing him. He was sleeping in a garage and the man was going to kill him if he didn't leave. It was easier then taking him to the Humane Society I guess. It just disgusts me how lax the law is about animal cruelty too. I think those officials need a cat or a dog to curl up with every night until they realize just how important animals are! 

__

WORD OF WARNING! You are all going to hate me ^_^

Neko

__

Chapter 6

"It should be right—what the hell?"

Those were words no one wanted to hear when they were on the run. Trieze slowed to a halt and Duo followed his example. There, in front of a half-open window, lay a huge, muscular tomcat, lazily cleaning his claws.

Unlike most cats, his limbs defied the natural grace and slenderness for stocky and bulky. His body didn't own an inch of fat, his sleek coat covering well-developed strength. Trieze backed up slowly as the cream tom opened a green eye. The dwarfed two were on the receiving end of a very toothy smirk. 

"What are you doing here?" the Russian Blue currently guiding Duo out of the house glared. "I thought—"

"Master Quatre's orders," the huge cat shrugged. "No one goes out."

"You don't understand!" Duo pushed in front of Trieze to face the tom. "I _have_ to get out! I can't stay here! I'm needed out there!"

"And I'm sorry," the cat stood up and did look regretful. "But Master Quatre—"

"Come on Duo," Trieze glared at the cat. "Rashid isn't moving. I know another way out."

"All the exits are blocked!" Rashid called out as they started to leave. "You'll never be able to get out."

A glint appeared in Duo's eyes. She turned to smirk at the guard. "Oh, really?" Trieze took a step back as she turned to face the bulky tom. Even Rashid looked hesitant as the small feline seemed to swell and grow. Rashid shrunk back a little as her evil smirk fixed on him. "Wanna bet?"

"I'm not letting you through," Rashid said determinedly though there was a note of fear in his eyes. Duo just grinned, somehow exposing almost all her teeth.

"I challenge you then," she said, slowly and purposely. "And we'll see who gets through."

There was a heavy pause before Rashid began to laugh. Duo just glared at him, not happy about being made fun of but Trieze whispered urgently in her ear.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. "Rashid will _flatten_ you! I know more ways—"

"No, he's probably telling the truth about them being locked," Duo said back as Rashid started to calm down. "Besides, I have a plan."

"Why do I not feel entirely comfortable with that idea?"

"Just trust me."

"Dear God, help us now."

"Do you accept?" Duo asked haughtily when Rashid caught his breath. "Because I don't like to waste time!"

"All right little missy, give me your best shot, I'll try to not hurt you," Rashid smiled kindly at her. Duo just smiled back. With a single leap, she flew at him with her claws outstretched. Trieze hid his eyes. 

Rashid hugged the ground with this belly, waiting for the attack. It never came. Duo vaulted lightly off his head and jumped out the window. Rashid turned, his mouth gaping. 

Duo landed lightly on the grass, the fumes of cars and honking from the streets filling her senses and gave her a rush. She turned to the two dazed cats watching her from inside the house.

"So long sucker!" she crowed before clawing up the old, peeling wooden fence and disappearing from sight. Rashid began to curse as Trieze chuckled. Then he saw the dirty look he was getting from the bigger cat and took off. Self-preservation was a serious motivator. 

***

A colbat eyed cat hissed, breaking the silence and startling Rashid. The huge cat stumbled away from the window as Heero streaked past him, hissing and spitting. The chocolate tail disappeared out the window and over the fence in a blink of an eye. The cream cat shuddered slightly as he slunk away to inform Master Quatre of what had happened.

Heero shivered at the smoggy air. The house was crunched in with several old, townhouses. The glorious, well-kept interior was a sad contrast to the weathered outside. As he got farther and farther away from the house though, he realised just how good of a shape it was in compared to the rest of the buildings. 

He followed the brown tail right out into the street. His one tracked mind shattered as an eruption of noise practically stopped his heart. He froze, wide-eyed at the car, screeching and hocking as it slid closer and closer. He braced himself.

Instead of a body shattering impact, the car managed to stop in time, leaving Heero to the mercy of the screaming from the driver and the honking of the horn. Heero took no more time to dash off, terrified as he ran as far away from the street as he could. 

It only took a few minutes for him to realize that he was lost. Duo was gone. He stood and tried to get her scent as he stood in a dirty puddle. The noise from the street was muffled as it was caught and lost in the curves of the alley. He was uncertain, still a little frightened and lost. 

He was ready to give up, when a musical voice stopped him. 

"Going somewhere?" a pretty cream stepped out of the shadows. Her voice purred as Heero stood frozen on his spot. She let herself be dramatically silhouetted as the chocolate cat stared. A tiny smirk and a glint startled him. She turned so he could see her full face.

The puddle shimmered as he took a step back. The other side of her face was ugly. A lone scar ran down the full length, swelling the eye and making it useful. Heero suddenly got a very bad feeling. He turned to leave when he found his exit blocked by two large black and white males. He whirled again, looking for another exit. The other end of the alley was blocked too.

An old grey tabby sneered at him, Heero could practically read his evil intents from his spot. Barely visible behind him, a midnight black cat kept a lookout. All five of the cats began to close in on him. Heero kept on spinning, turning in a circle, trying to find an escape. 

"I see we have another pretty one," the grey one smirked. "Alex, Mueller, put him with the other."

***

Duo flew down streets and alley, instinct leading her down her territory. She reached the old factory. Slipping through the crack in the boards she whipped through the mazed halls to the old corner in the janitors office. She hurried in, her heart bursting with anticipation. It thudded to a halt when the empty room met her eyes. 

They were gone.

***

A grunt fell from Heero when he hit the cold, wet ground. A body covered the opening to the open gutter of the caved in sewer, blocking light from getting in. Only Heero's heaving breaths could be heard. He looked around wildly, wondered who the 'other one' was. He heard something skitter to this right, he turned blindly before hearing something to his left too.

"Come out!" Heero yelled, fear choking him as he strained to see in the black. "I know you're there!"

"And so will have the alley if you keep that up," came a hissed voice right behind him. Heero spun around and hit the other cat in the face with his nose. They both reeled back, the other cat cursing. 

"Who are you?" Heero demanded again.

"Shush! Jeez I'll tell you, just shut up!" Heero could make out the slim form of the other cat in the darkness. He was nursing his sore nose when he replied to Heero's questions. "My name is Solo."

***

"I'll kill him," the curse rolled off the violet-eyed cat again. "I'll _kill_ him. I'll kill _him_. _I'll_ kill him…"

Her feet pattered almost soundlessly as she raced own the cobblestone ground, hatred disregarding the need for cover. No one bothered to stop her anyway.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ him."

***

"Solo…" Heero repeated slowly to make sure he was right.

"Yes," the other cat smirked. "Solo. Before I answer more, tell me your name."

"It's Heero."

"Hero huh? You don't look like the rescuing type," the other cat laughed quietly.

"No, not Hero—"

"Anyway disaster-boy, I suppose you want the lay down of what's happening since seeing me is such a surprise for you. Most cats know about me.

"Me and my mate had been hunting around here because our food cash ran out. That grey tabby you ran into was a real nasty piece of work named Dekim. He has his little gang with his muscle men Alex and Mueller and that slut Relena. And that black one but I don't know her name. Anyway, he was getting' mad at us for hunting on his territory, notice the wink I give when I say 'his territory'. Me and my mate got separated and I think they went after her. A few days later they were coming for me. They shoved me down here without so much as a warning and I've been down here ever since. I have no idea what happened to her or the kits but last I saw of Relena her face wasn't as pretty as it was before." The cat chuckled. "That's my Duo."

"What?"

***

"I swear Dekim," Duo's eyes glinted as she approached her target. "If you harm my Solo, I'll fucking _torture_ you!"

**__**

GS Note: Evil, aren't I?


	7. Chp 7

**__**

GS Note: Ok, here's the next part! I hope it doesn't disappoint (Jeez, where will my reputation go from there? **dramatic swoon**) Do you know how cool it is to be surfing then see your stuff archived places? Makes me want to burst with joy! (pop)

Tehe, I got inspired by opera music for this one so it may turn out, er, weird. That and watching my kitten lay down on the edge of things and fall off.

Do you guys realize I'm also averaging 10 reviews a chapter here? That's…amazing really! Better then any other story I have up, even My Kinda Fairy Tale! Hm, I wonder how long it'll last (hint, hint)

To all the people that are making this feat possible: Lady Date (Ok, you can breath now! ^-^), The Wordsmith (Yes! Aha, someone mentions it! She doesn't tell them his name and she doesn't say more then that they were friends so Heero never guessed ^-^), Jordan (And the more secrets that are revealed the more I leave! I'm one cruel person huh?), Lev (Damn Relena is right! Gr, I hate her in this…), Ivy (-_x Owie… It wasn't a fish this time at lease…), Duo/Folken/TK (:p I'm the author, me powerful ^-^), NightCrawler (Was it? Really? Hm… I didn't change it. Oh well, poor FF.N must be messing up again.), Eike (Solo is kinda mysterious but he always pops up for me ALL the time. Damn kid… ^_^), Karie Goto (Ok, I guess I'll believe you. And don't worry about Solo, he'll be well taking care of **wink**) and Muse (constant phone calls are the main reason this is out, Chelle…) 

Man, a lot of people want Solo dead. Poor baby…

Neko

__

Chapter 7

Dekim felt the impact before he saw the force. He yelped as he felt a heavy pressure on his ribs. He struggled to get his hind legs under his enemy and kick but he was pinned securely. A throaty growl rumbled in his opponent's chest as his gang swore and cursed, trying to decide what to do.

"Where is he?"

"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about," Dekim wheezed as a paw threatened to cut off his windpipe. "G-get off me!"

"Where is Solo?" the angry hiss came again, a short spurt of rage cutting off his air then freeing it again. "Tell me!"

"H-he's in a sewer!" Dekim confessed, his eyes shutting in pain as he spat out the information. "Across the street!"

"Then show me."

The attacker let the grey tabby up though she kept a close eye on the rest of his cronies. Dekim glared golden eyes at her as he slowly began to lead her to the curb. The narrow, cobblestone street was quit as he led her across. She felt her nerves on high alert as she scanned the street. She missed the looked Dekim shot over his shoulder at his gang. 

She remembered hearing the rumble of a car rounding the turn in the street when everything went black.

***

"So how do we get out of here?" Heero started to poke around in the corners. He had been exploring their cell as Solo lounged on a dry spot. It was dark and isolated. The grate was high above their head and each section of the narrow sewer was blocked of my dirt and random rubble. Solo cracked open an eye to watch Heero's progress.

"If I knew that, I'd be long gone," Solo explained. "There's no way back, we'll have to wait for Duo."

There was a commotion of voices near the top of the grate. Solo and Heero stood, tense for action as they heard shuffling and cursing. Solo's tail stilled as a body was shoved through the hole and fell with a thud on the ground. Solo stood back for a moment to see if there was any danger but Heero rushed forward.

"Are you okay?" he looked at the still body wide-eyed.

"Once the ground stops moving so fast," was the groaned reply. 

"Duo!" Solo said, shock echoing off the walls. He rushed forward as she started to climb to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"Stupid question Solo," she sneered as she got all four legs under her and looked around. She winced at the darkness. "Where are we?"

"So much for your rescue plan," Heero snorted as he watched the pair jealously. "What do we do now?"

"Somebody will come for us," Solo shot back, not entirely sure why Heero was so angry with him. He turned to Duo concerned. "How is you leg? I saw that fall before Alex got me. Did you see the kits, are they all right?"

"My leg's fine," Duo tested it gently and found it was only a bit sore. "I was taken by a cat owner where she healed it, Heero's owner in fact. I-I checked the factory but…" she paused. "They weren't there." She looked up desperately at him. "They were old enough right? They must be at least two months by now, that's fine, right?"

Solo just nuzzled her neck as she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm fine. What's the plan?"

"We're waiting," Heero said blandly as he glared at the two. "For a hero."

***

"They're _gone_?" Quatre yelled in panic. "They can't be _gone_!" he whirled around panicked to Rashid. "Did you see where they went? Can you follow them?"

"I saw only where they were headed," Rashid replied obediently. "I might be able to track them Master Quatre."

"Good," Quatre sighed. "Take three men with you, I want them back _before_ She finds out. Leave as soon as you have assembled your people."

Rashid nodded and left the room. Quatre had stationed himself in Heero's trophy room. She never usually went in her unless to feed. Heero was temperamental and left alone most of the time so it was an ideal spot for a head quarter to be set up. So when the door opened wide, Quatre jumped.

He relaxed when he saw the silhouette of a long-haired cat.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here, what about the kittens?" he scolded as she glared at him and sauntered in.

"Trowa's looking after them," she replied, sounding bored. "I'm here to tell you that I'm going with Rashid to find Heero and Duo."

She turned with a flick of her tail. Quatre growled and pounced on her, pinning her firmly to the ground. "You are doing no such thing! Rashid and his men are fighters, they can handle themselves. You—"

"Are a weak female?" Dorothy snorted. "You sound like a male version of Wufei. I'm going." She lashed out and knocked Quatre off her with a hiss of pain from him. "In case you have forgotten, Rashid and his men are _house pets_. No one out there knows the streets better then me."

Her icy grey eyes forced Quatre to lower his head. He sighed. "You're not as young as you were, it's been _years_—"

"Only seven," she snorted. "And some things never leave you Kitty-Cat. I'll go tell that hulk of yours I'm playing guide." She caught the worried look on his face and sighed. "Look, I'll steer clear of fighting and be back before the children get hungry, all right? I'm not heartless you know."

"I know," Quatre said bitterly then looked up. "Well? Are you going or not?"

Dorothy flashed him a grin and left the room with Quatre's defeated gaze on her back.


	8. Chp 8

**__**

GS Note: Well, just got back from a retreat, which was awesome, and I was all fired up for writing. Then, four nights of going to sleep at three caught up and I passed out. Then I went riding, came back all excited, then passed out. Then I decorated my room, thought about writing, and here I am.

Reviewers (which I love dearly and keep sacred): DBZVelena, Ivy, Emy (That gave me an idea actually…), Eike (Coolio ^_^), tenshiamanda, Hakumei (Yup, yup 1x2 action, er, soon…maybe…If I stop being lazy…), shinigami, Muse, Lev (heh heh, gotta love Doro-chan! *waves flag right along side*)

__

Kitt SSEH, I know, I know, I'm just so excited to get the next part out, I forget to reread it. I always feel a bit stupid when people tell me but I usually am more careful after, so thanks! I'm almost willing to bet that this chapter has no spelling mistakes *crosses fingers*

Neko

__

Chapter 8

It took no time for Rashid to point Dorothy in the right direction. She nodded and led the four tomcats over the fence and to the edge of the street. She had to yell at a grey and white one as he tried to step onto the cobblestone streets. He paused and looked at her with a sneer.

"What?" Auda sighed, still slightly appalled that Master Quatre had ordered them to take on this female.

"Do you want your brains bashed across the street?" she growled right back at him. He glared at her and she sighed. "Streets produce cars." There was a pregnant silence. "Cars speed on streets, hit cats, cats go boom?"

To prove her point, a dark van pulled down the narrow curve just ahead of the house and drenched the four toms in water. They sputtered as they dripped while Dorothy sat a few feet away in mocking glee.

"You see that? That will be _you_ if you get caught. Watch me." With that, Dorothy approached the curb and stood there, her ears cocked in wait as her eyes narrowed in concentration. They looked at her with grudging respect when she suddenly began to shout for them to run across now.

Rashid hesitated but followed her orders and in a matter of seconds they were trotting down an alley on the other side of the street behind the queen. She slowed in a matter of minutes after leading them through a maze of alleys and fire escapes. Though they were in top, physical condition, long-distance endurance trips wasn't something these tomcats practiced much. They struggled behind the steady pace set by the older cat. Finally, they were jerked to a halt.

"Hey," she stared at the shadows. "I hope she's still around."

Rashid looked wearily at the longhaired Persian. "Who?"

"An old friend," she said distracted. "Where is she?"

"Why don't you call her," Auda sneered. He sulked at the back of the group. Dorothy turned to fix and intense glare at him.

"She'll know I'm here if she is."

One of the other toms that was keeping a look out suddenly yelped and jumped to whirl behind him. Instantly, the other three males turned to face the noise in the corner. Dorothy snorted, looked the other way and smiled.

"Hello Merian."

***

"So we have no way of getting out of here?"

"I have every confidence that somebody will come along, _Duo_."

"Like they did for you, _Solo_?"

"You came along."

"And look at how much luck we had."

Heero snorted at the fighting from his spot in the driest part of the sewer. He sulked in the shadows, wishing feverishly he had just let that stupid female leave and hadn't followed her. He closed his eyes to their bickering when a ray of light caught his eye. It was shining very thinly through a crack in the rumble of rocks blocking the exit. He sat up curiously.

"Just because you got cocky doesn't mean—"

"Cocky? You think I got _cocky_?"

"Here you go, off into one of your moods again—"

"My _moods_?"

Carefully, Heero climbed the unsteady pile of cement and rocks until the light peeking through was on his face. He could smell clean air leaking though so he prodded it with his paw. The loose pebbles fell away.

"It's not my fault that you lose you temper—"

"I can't believe you Solo! I get passionate about something and you pass it off as hormones! I'll have you know—"

"Hey!" Heero called down to them. They fell silent to his relief. "I'm trying to concentrate on getting us out of here."

Almost immediately, he could hear the two cats start to scramble up after him. They crowded around the tiny hole, now big enough to get a small visual of an alley. Duo poked it with her paw, dislodging more small stones that bounce down behind. As if on cue, all three started to frantically rolled the gravel back down into the sewer, slowly widening their escape.

***

Back at the house, Quatre was frantic. Soon after Dorothy had left, a dark van had pulled it. It was one of Her friends. 

Apparently She had called together a group of woman to go over the cats. It was done so quietly, Quatre probably wouldn't have noticed unless Hilde hadn't come into Heero's room looking for the Havana Brown.

"Here, Heero, Heero, Heero," she called softly in the dark room, the door open a crack to let light in. She crept around the plush carpet on her hands and knees. She clucked her tongue as she carefully started to look in all the dark corners. Quatre hugged the floor under the couch. 

If Hilde caught him in here, their whole ring of escape route and vents might be dismantled. He might never see Trowa again. Or, even if he wasn't found, Heero wouldn't be either. Hilde and She knew that Heero got out every so often but when a full house search failed to retrieve him, all hell would break loose. 

Quatre had to do something.

But what?

***

Dorothy had to almost forcefully restrain her group from attacking the black cat on sight. Merian smirked at them as Dorothy held them under control with a glare. 

"So," was the quiet voice from the stealthy black cat, "You've come back."

Dorothy snorted. "Hardly. I'm too old for street life anymore, Merian, and you know it. You might join gangs but I'll just end up bleeding in front of them."

Merian chuckled. "I know. It helps that you're four years my senior I guess. I still have some kick in me. What did you come back for. And why with them," the quiet comment was directed over Dorothy's shoulder.

"I have a protective mate," she smirked. "I'm looking for a brown queen, named Duo and another chocolate tom named Heero. Do you know anything?"

Another quiet chuckle. "Dorothy, you've come to the right cat. Give me a minute to handle my boss and we'll see if those body guards of yours are any good."

Auda shifted from foot to foot as the black cat stole off back into the shadows. So soon as he thought she was gone, he voiced his concern. "I don't trust her."

Dorothy snorted but didn't say anything as the four started to argue. She did step in when they became too loud.

"Look guys," she knocked Auda over his head to quiet them down. "You have to shut up. This is a pretty isolated street but not all dogs are like Walker and Otto. They're hungry and you fit perfectly in their stomachs. Unless you feel like redecorating Rover's insides, shut your traps!"

They waited in a tense silence, the now paranoid toms continuously checking over their shoulders.

***

Finally, Solo pulled back from the hole with a sigh.

"It's not going to work."

Heero pulled back too, his once spotless coat covered with mud and dirt. Duo gave the hole a few more half-hearted prods but gave up too. The three balanced on the rumble with a heavy air of disappointment.

"We need somebody on the outside," Heero sighed. "We can't move that board covering most of the exit. I think there's a garbage bag weighing it down."

"Maybe one of us could wiggle out the part not blocked," Duo added hopefully but the half-lit expressions on the two toms' faces shot down the idea. She grumbled and gave a weak joke, "I'm not _that_ fat."

There was movement outside of the hole and the three instantly fell silent as they listened to the starting conversation. 

Mueller had been guarding the grate they had been thrown down, it was well over five feet on the wall beside them. The hole must have opened into the same alley as the grate because they heard Mueller's voice greet another.

"Hey boss, something wrong?"

"No, no," Duo growled softly at the reply Dekim gave. Solo gave her a warning look. "I'm going to send Alex to relieve you soon. Then I want you to find—"

Mueller cleared his throat loudly and a third voice joined theirs. 

"There you are," Dekim said calmly. "Have you settled the problem with those five cats on my grounds yet?"

"Yes boss," the voice was new to all three of them. "It's all taken care of. Do you want me to watch the prisoners while Mueller goes to get Alex?"

"No," a touch of suspicion was clear in the tone. "Stay with Mueller, I'll get Alex and Relena. Then I'll tell you what we are going to do with these three."

There must have been some sort of agreement or closure to the conversation but from their angle, none of the three prisoners could see. It was silent for a few minutes.

Duo jumped as a slight thud coming from the grate. They waited in, adrenaline racing through their bodies. Duo could hear Heero's heart pumping madly against her shoulder. After a few minutes of no movement, Heero pushed himself a tiny bit closer to the opening. 

The tiny ray of light was blocked as a small black face filled it. It startled Heero so much he fell back to the bottom of the sewer. Duo growled as Heero groaned in pain below her.

"You. What do you want?" Duo spat out as the cat began to inspect the board. "You're one of Dekim's gang! Damn, now he's gonna know about this hole."

Duo grumbled under her breath but Solo smiled.

"Hey Merian, ready to come out of hiding and help out your brother escape?" the black tom winked to the slight cat in front of them.

"Not alone," the black cat smirked, not oblivious to the shocked silence in the jail. "But I'll be back. If Dekim comes, stall him."


	9. Chp 9

**__**

GS Note: Damn fricking school. I hate it. Damn phsyco teachers can't assign homework that makes sense. Damn gym, I'm not going to need to do pushups if I get a desk job. This chapter is brought to you by the frustrations of the classroom. Please, if you are a teacher, remember that some of your students DO do educational things on the weekends. For one, I write and I'm scheduled for Spanish lessons. Should this multi-talented chick not be granted special rule? I though so ^_^ Just kidding! We all deserve a break! Rally against HMK and all other stupid abbreviations! Boom! Crash! Pow! Zork!

And, ever more to the truly awesome reveiwers, this story would have stopped at chapter one without you! Shnigami195 (^_^ *blushes* you people are too nice!), Whitehorn (I know, I know, kittens won't survive alone at two months. But Solo's trying to be sweet. I'm going to assume a nice lady found them on the side of the road, took them in and gave them to all her little nieces and nephews where they grew to an old age!), Emy (^^ am I good again?), Lev (Thanks! I tend to guess on names, Meiran was one of them. She's spelled right from now on!), Muse (:p), Ivy (It's short again, sorry! But next time it'll be longer. Promise!), seamadian, Lady Icecubes (kinda like a soap opera, huh?), tenshiamanda, x2Angelofdeath (Can't you tell, Doro's my favourite character ^_^) and last but not least (first reveiwer) Jordan!

Read on my little eager friends!

Neko

__

Chapter 9

Quatre sagged in relief when Hilde left the room empty-handed. It was time to get organized. 

He left the room quickly. The small pudgy Persian body might have looked slow and pampered but underneath Quatre was a fighter. His bright coat wasn't even noticed as he found his way into the female's wing. The first room was thankfully almost empty. It would be more trouble if the younger excitable cats had been in there to make a fuss about a tomcat. Wufei sat there, almost as if she was waiting for him.

"Duo and Heero are gone," she stated. Quatre only nodded. "Her friends are visiting." Quatre nodded again. Wufei narrowed her delicate eyes. "Then let's cover their blunder before we all pay."

***

Solo, Duo and Heero waited in the dark tensely. Dekim seemed to be taking a long time finding Alex. Heero sneezed then shifted guiltily. The silence was broken.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister." That was Duo.

"I had three sisters and a brother. Me and Meiran were the only ones to survive."

"Ah."

There was a pause.

"Any more relatives or ex-girlfriends I should know about?"

Solo sighed then smacked Duo upside the head. Heero bristled but didn't say anything. Duo started to curse Solo quietly. The tension grew. Heero could feel himself start to sweat under the grim despite the cool breeze washing over them. Solo shuffled his feet. Heero lashed his tail and glared at the midnight cat. Solo stuck out his tongue. Duo smacked him while Heero settled down smirking. Solo huffed under his breath and they went back to silence. For a few moments at least.

"Would you two quit it!" Duo couldn't take it anymore. "This happens to be a very trying atmosphere with just Dekim alone! I don't need you two acting like kittens!"

Solo muttered an apology under his breath when they heard the soft padding of footsteps. Dekim was back.

It took only a few seconds for them to discover Mueller's form. 

"Damn it! Alex, go find that cursed queen! I want her back, _now_!" there was a pause then one set of footsteps ran off. There was a quiet crunch of gravel before the high, bone-chattering voice began again. "Well, I see you have an ally. No matter, Meiran can't get you out by herself, there is no escape! I've been using this jail for years and no one has ever escaped! I bet you can still find their remains beneath your feet!"

Duo and Heero looked at Solo but the older cat shrugged and whispered, "I haven't seen anything."

"No doubt that pathetic cat is waiting for her chance to strike," they could hear the grating of the ground under his paws as he flexed his claws. "But she never will! No one has ever beaten _me_! I will always triumph!"

This was far from the cocky tom Duo had been chased by only a few weeks earlier. There was a desperate, crazed edge to his voice. Heero felt his tail puff out at the high-pitched, wailing laugh. His eyes darted wildly to the two cats beside him. Duo looked deeply disturbed by Dekim's actions but Solo narrowed his eyes in a cool calculating way.

"He's crazy," Solo whispered gently, realization making his voice awed. "Totally off the wall. Something's different. Something happened. We have to stall him until Meiran comes back."

"How?" Heero breathed. 

"Duo. It has to be Duo," the black cat turned his golden eyes to the shivering chocolate female beside him. "You have to give up."

***

"I still say we should have a bigger part in this."

"Be quiet Auda, these people know what they are doing. We will be wise to listen," Rashid chided softly. 

"Don't worry," Meiran gave the cat a toothy grin. Her golden eyes glittered dangerously. "You will have your chance to fight yet. Do you all understand what you have to do?"

"I'll watch them Meiran," Dorothy quirked a small smile and gave a meaningful look at Auda. "We don't want any mistakes. This could end Dekim forever, no one wants to mess up."

"Good," there was another glint over her eyes as they narrowed with a wild edge. "Just let the Dragon Clan handle things."

Dozens of eyes blinked in the dark corners of the alley behind them.

***

A tiny orange cat, barely more then a kitten, dashed down the carpeted hall and took a sharp corner into the Wing. Her emerald eyes flashed excitedly as she failed to stop and plowed into Wufei's tail. The Siamese jumped and whirled to meet her attacker. Mariemaia look at her sheepishly. 

"Anything to report?" Wufei sighed and relaxed her claws. She clearly expected a bogus reply, Mariemaia was not known for her common sense but they were forced to use her as a lookout for her small size. Sometimes she took away from the facts and that slowed them down.

"Miss Noin is coming!" she jumped to her feet. Her whiskers flickered as she spoke caught up in the adrenaline. "She's almost passed me but I got away and she didn't see me! She didn't I swear! But she's coming! We gotta do the thing for the thing! Now! Come on, come on! We gotta hurry!"

"Go tell Quatre," Wufei smirked. "And calm down for goodness sake! We need level heads for this to succeed-"

Too late the tiny cat was tumbling in the halls again. Wufei turned to the graceful Russian Blue beside her. "Trieze, go get Abdul and tell him to get ready, Quatre will do the rest."

"Do I get a kiss first?"

"Get out of here you pervert!"

Trieze laughed wickedly as he turned and silently left the room. Wufei glared after him as she was suddenly alone in the room. This plan was risky. There were a thousand and one things that could go wrong. She was nervous. It all depended on whether or not it had rained outside last night. They needed mud. Wufei knew what rain was. She was born in rain, grew up in rain and was captured in rain. Oh, how she knew rain.

But would the other cats?

***

Duo scoffed at the idea.

"I'm _not_ giving up!" she hissed and Solo shushed her. Dekim didn't pause his insane rant. 

"You have too!" he said calmly. "He's only really interested in you, you have to keep him busy!"

"There's a damn reason why he's interested in me!" Duo cried. Solo hissed at her to be quiet but Dekim didn't falter. Duo dropped her voice again. "He's a horny bastard! I don't want to deal with him!"

Heero listened quietly as Solo tried his best to convince Duo to go talk with Dekim. He knew there was another way. It was risky, full of mistakes, but it just might work.

It all depended on if it was dark enough. Heero spoke up. "I have an idea."


	10. Chp 10

**__**

GS Note: Poor Solo, all he does is be himself and everybody wants to kill him. Poor guy, I still love you! Don't worry guys, Solo is an okay guy, trust me! Just wait! I guess you guys haven't heard of the plan within the plan within the plan! And remember, someone always has to be the pimp!

Am I so predictable? Give yourselves a pat on the back! ^_^ Presenting Heero the hero, playing the role of Duo Maxwell!

Love me, I'm disregarding homework (and most sleep) (a lot of sleep)(too much sleep) for you ^_^

Neko

__

Chapter 10

The two sets of eyes turned towards Heero. He swallowed nervously at the intense golden and violet stares.

"Duo doesn't have to go out," he started. "In case you've forgotten," he smirked, "I'm the same colour as Duo. Maybe a bit bigger but it's all weight. I'll fair better against him in a fight!"

Solo smirked knowingly as Duo growled.

"I'm _not_ going to let you get hurt because I won't do something, housecat! You don't know Dekim, he's dangerous!" she managed to keep quiet. Dekim was starting to wind down from his rant.

"I _want_ to do this," Heero glared quietly. The light was fading slowly, only a thin sliver of faraway street lamps shone in, lighting their eyes. "And—I don't want you hurt."

He lowered his eyes as Duo froze. Solo grinned widely behind her head only just controlling his glee. He stood up without regard to the noise he may be making. "Good! Duo, call Dekim. Tell him you want to get out then Heero, go instead." He toned down the obvious joy on his face. He looked at Heero seriously. "Do not talk. And try to not move very much, you don't look _that_ much like Duo and you definitely don't move like her. Don't meet his eyes either." Solo sniffed the air then wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't matter what you smell like, I guess. We all stink from being down here." 

Heero rolled his eyes and glared at the tom. Still, it was good advice, there was no harm in using it. Solo kept a look out at the opening while Duo and Heero moved closer to the open grate. They could see Dekim's grey tail lashing. They looked at each other, Duo silently pleaded for him to be careful. Heero nodded slowly. With one final breath, Duo turned determinedly up to the grate.

"Dekim!"

The tail paused and there was a scuffled as he turned. Dekim's head appeared. 

"You're still alive?"

"I…I want to surrender!"

There was a long pause. His eyes narrowed though Duo and Heero both knew he couldn't see them in the dark. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I…I'm scared! That other male you put down here killed my mate! He wants to kill me too! I…I want out!"

Heero glared at her lie but she only warned him to be quiet.

"Solo's dead?" the tabby's face split into a grin. "That's wonderful! I'll get you out of there! Don't worry, that tom can starve down there, he'll never frighten you again!"

There was a mad little giggle as Dekim moved away from the grate. They could hear him dragging something.

"Are you ready?" Duo whispered, concern heavy in her voice. Heero jerked his head in a nod. Duo sighed. "I didn't mean it. I just wanted him to think Solo was dead. With Solo out of the way, I'm free for his taking. Please—"

"I won't mess up," Heero said tightly. "Once I'm up, go back with Solo. There's no need for you to play hero." He smirked lightly. "That's me."

***

"I feel disgusting."

"Just think of the role you're playing, the great and famous Heero Yuy!"

"Does he have to look like dirt?"

Heero's room was dark as the two toms crouched there, hearts pounding in anticipation. The door was opened a crack and the hall light was the only source to chase off the darkness. It fell on the deep blue carpet. A somewhat chunky tail whipped through it's light for just a second as it scattered dust around.

"It's mud, Abdul. And stop moving, you're going to knock it all off!"

"It's dried mud," Abdul blinked as he grumbled. Only his tail poked out from under the ugly brown couch. Trieze waited patiently beside him. Mariemaia had come to them only a few moments ago and told them in a very excited, out of breath way, that She was coming and that She was close. The grey cat could hear Abdul's heart beat racing beside him.

Abdul reached up to knock some dust off his nose but paused and checked himself just before. It had rained last night and the torn up, miniscule backyard had been thick with oozing mud. Otto and Walker were thankfully inside, Otto was the more friendly of the two dogs. No one wanted to be in a place they shouldn't while Walker was around. Trieze was about to make a sarcastic remark about Heero and mud when he heard voices at the end of the hall. 

According to plan, he slipped away behind the door where he could still hear what was happening but would be totally hidden from sight. Even Abdul's bright blue eyes couldn't pick out the ghost cat from his spot in the dark. Not a speck of light glinted off of Trieze's golden eyes as he crouched in wait. Abdul felt his heart race up again. The crack in the door burst open, flooding the dark room with light. Abdul flicked his tail out of view as he heard fumbling then the light turned on. He slunk back into the darkest corner of the couch. He was sure his heart racing was going to give him away.

"As you can see, Mrs. Delouse, Heero was a champion show cat," Noin's voice sounded a bit too bright and happy with fake cheer as she led the other women around to the trophy case. Abdul struggled to breathe lightly as he heard the echo of the high-heeled shoes walk past the far end of the couch. Fat ankles made the sides of the worn purple shoes fold and wrinkle. They didn't look comfortable.

"Just don't sit down," Abdul breathed out silently. Trieze peeked out cautiously from the open door then ducked back inside. 

"He was named Cat of the Show at this past annual International Breed Show," Noin continued. "Last year he won first place in the European circuit and second in the North American."

The purple shoed woman made an unimpressed sound. "I saw the cat that won the North American this year, ratty old thing."

"The female I just bought is striking too!" Noin continued, a touch of nervousness creeping into her voice. "I think they'll make a lovely pair!"

Purple-shoed just sounded bored. She rocked back on her heels to leave. Abdul sighed in relief, tension slowly leaving him and his heart began to slow down. The woman's shoes disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, there was a sharp shooting pain racing up Abdul's tail and into his brain.

"MROW!"

***

"It'll take a moment for Meiran to get everyone into position."

Dorothy, Rashid, Auda and the other three toms were sandwiched between two trashcans near to the alley where Duo, Heero and Solo were being kept. Night was setting fast, not a speck of star or moonlight could be seen over the light and air pollution hanging over the city. The sky was a sickly orange-grey but was fading to black fast. Flickering street lamps showed dim shadows at the end of the alley and the turn to the left. 

Auda shifted his feet grumpily. "How are we going to do our part anyway? We are only five cats, one of which is…"

Dorothy's eyes flashed in the fake light as she glared at the tom. Then she snorted and looked away. "Dekim is likely to be there right now with Alex and when they see Mueller there's no telling what he might do. Meiran was telling me that Dekim is becoming unsteady and paranoid. The Dragons have been teasing him for months with helping his prisoners escape and slowly eating away at the edges of his territory. He's ready to snap. We have to make sure he does."

"That cat has to be at least ten from the way you go on about him and how long he's been here! I beat I can take him myself!"

"Dekim may be old," Dorothy agreed but a sad smile lifted her lips. "But don't underestimate him. He's big, has experience and Alex. I still think there is something we are missing though. I just know it, there is something we are forgetting…"

"Maybe we should have planned more," Rashid commented quietly. Dorothy shook her head.

"No, it has to be tonight and it has to be now. We can't wait any longer."

There was a few moments of silence before the last traces of orange and pink left the cloudy sky. Dorothy nodded. "Let's go."

***

An old thin board slowly slid its way through the narrow grate opening. Heero and Duo could hear Dekim grunting as he pushed it. Duo looked nervously at Heero but his face was steeled with determination.

"Good luck," she whispered, damning her failed courage to say more. Heero's tightly clenched jaw jerked up in a shaky smile.

"Let's hope."

The board slowly pushed its way in shifting from side to side until it dropped heavily onto the ground. There was a soft cluck as it hit the mud. It made a steep, narrow ramp and Heero hesitated before slowly and cautiously taking one step. When it held his full weight he quickly scampered up the rest. 

There was no streetlight directly shining into the alley, Heero was grateful for that. He had only met Dekim once before so he gulped nervously. It wasn't hard to pretend to be a shaken Duo, Heero was plenty scared. Dekim was huge, much bigger them himself, and battle had scarred him. He was far more experienced. He was far more muscled. Heero wished he had lain off those treats he had stashed in his room.

"I've saved you, my dear," Heero drew back slightly at the husky, throaty tone. There was little doubt in his mind why Duo hadn't wanted to come up here. "And once I pull this ramp back up, I expect some compensation. Don't bother to run, I have people everywhere."

Heero crouched in the darkest corner he could as Dekim heaved the heavy ramp back up with his claws and teeth. There was no way Heero could have done that, not even with help. An involuntary shiver ran over his back. Meiran had better come soon, or he was in way over his head.

A whisper of a shadow made his eye dart to the far end of the alley. He squinted as Dekim grunted. It didn't look like Alex or Relena…

***

"He doesn't look friendly."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Delouse, I upset him by stepping on his tail. Come on, kitty, there's a good boy, come out Heero…"

Abdul fought the urge to nurse his injured tail as he hid under his new spot under the trophy cabinet. It was luck that She had only seen a brown cat streak across the room and not merely a dirty one. 

"I don't think he's coming out, Miss Noin," a woman sniffed. This one wasn't Mrs. Delouse, Abdul saw shiny blue shoes on thin ankles. "And I want to see that Persian of yours, I hear one of his offspring recently won the Asia Circuit."

"Yes!" Abdul breathed a sigh of relief as the blue shoes of the snob and Her low black ones move off. "Let's go find him, Quatre is the sweetest cat I own!"

The room went dark with the flick of a light and the door shut securely.

Only after their voices faded down the hall did Abdul dare stick his head out. The mud had long dried and was dusting off in clumps that fell in his eyes. He sneezed violently.

"You can come out."

It took an amount of wiggling before Abdul could squeeze out. It never seemed so hard when he did it the first time. He did pop out though and shook himself, sending a cloud of dust into the air and onto the carpet.

"I'm finally done?"

"Yea," Trieze was invisible to human eyes but Abdul could see his outline easily. "Even if they come back in, that cabinet is so dark they won't be able to see that you aren't there." Trieze smirked. "I thought about there for you to hide at first but I didn't think you would fit."

Abdul glared as he started to scratch furiously at his neck "How the hell do I get this off?"

"Mariemaia is running you a bath as we speak."

"A _what_?"

**__**

There will be one more chapter then an epilogue. Oh, and someone dies. See if you can guess who! (HINT! It's NOT Solo!)


	11. Chp 11

**__**

GS Note: Wow. Last chapter. Cool huh? Kind of depressing too, this was one of my funnier stories to write. One of the most loved to. It gained me a lot of attention by people I practically worshiped before. Hell, it even gone recommended at GWYaoi.org! How cool is that? I don't really want it to end. Oh well, I just hope this doesn't make me fall on my ass and make me look like a total boob.

Also, this didn't end at all the way I wanted it to! The wrong person even died! How sucky is that? Holy, this story has a mind of it's own…

Whether it bombs or flys, this is, sadly, the last installment of Neko.

(PS: How many people are seriously interested in a sequel? ^_~)

Neko

__

Title

On the last chapter of Neko:

Heero crouched in the darkest corner he could as Dekim heaved the heavy ramp back up with his claws and teeth. There was no way Heero could have done that, not even with help. An involuntary shiver ran over his back. Meiran had better come soon, or he was in way over his head.

A whisper of a shadow made his eye dart to the far end of the alley. He squinted as Dekim grunted. It didn't look like Alex or Relena…

*

"Maybe we should have planned more," Rashid commented quietly. Dorothy shook her head.

"No, it has to be tonight and it has to be now. We can't wait any longer."

There was a few moments of silence before the last traces of orange and pink left the cloudy sky. Dorothy nodded. "Let's go."

__

And now, the thrilling conclusion.

Heero squeezed himself as far back in the shadows as he could. Dekim dragged the last of the board up and onto the alley ground. Heavy narrowed golden eyes turned slowly and fixed on the crouched, chocolate-coloured cat. They glowed with an insane light as the darkness failed to hide the gruesome smirk on the tabby's face.

Panic filled Heero as Dekim got closer and closer, terror growing with each step. He tried to scrunch his light frame smaller.

"Now," Dekim's voice was low and vibrated Heero's core. "Let's talk about that compensation."

It was now or never. Heero's ears went flat against his head. With Dekim only steps away, he flatten on his belly and lashed out with his claws, hissing and spitting. Dekim leapt back a bit as the razor-sharp weapons only just missed his nose. He glared at Heero with hatred for a moment.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!"

Heero growled low in his throat as Dekim crouched to pounce. Adrenaline made him slightly giddy and he smirked. The heavy tabby leapt for him.

Heero twisted his shoulders to defend himself better. He refusing to expose his venerable belly as Dekim wrapped his heavy paws around his neck and dug his teeth in on the fleshy scruff. Heero hissed in pain as he lashed out and, by chance, sunk into Dekim's flank. 

Heero heard him gasp through the gurgle of blood welling in Dekim's mouth as the heavier cat wrenched their intertwined bodies out from the corner and into the open. Heero dragged his claws through the grey coat, making Dekim howl and release his hold. Heero wasted no time in scrambling away, panting and bleeding. He turned and crouched, growling as he waited for Dekim to attack again.

Dekim knew there was something wrong with this fight. He knew that Duo wasn't as big as this cat was. His calculating brain responded quickly. Of course! How could he have been to stupid! This was no battle-wise queen. He hissed angrily as he watched the panting cat across from him. This was a full-grown tom, a house pet. A feral grin spread over his bloodied face. 

Heero expected Dekim to attack from the front again so he readied his back legs to propel him from his spot when Dekim did dive for an attack. He saw Dekim move and hurriedly flitted to the right. So did Dekim.

Heero was knocked off his feet as the bigger tom sunk one claw into his unprotected shoulder. Heero struggled to change direction and shake off the tabby but Dekim effortlessly levered him over and dove for Heero's venerable throat. 

Heero braced his paws on Dekim's chest and pulled himself farther out of the hold by a few precious centimeters. Dekim's yellow teeth sunk in on the shoulder blade. Heero howled in pain and wrapped his paws around Dekim's head. In his pain frenzy, he wildly began to scratch and bit at Dekim's head while he drew his back legs under him and started to pound the duller claws into the older cat's soft underside.

Dekim was forced to release his hold and retreat. Heero dragged himself back a few feet and regarded the tabby with more caution. Blood ran freely from his shoulder and neck making him feel dizzy. Dekim was better off with one ear in shreds and superficial scratches. Heero couldn't last.

The chocolate cat blinked to get the blood out from his eyes. Dekim lunged!

Heero turned his head and gaped in horror as the cat dove for him but he was too exhausted to move out of the way. He braced himself.

When the stabbing pain didn't hit, Heero cautiously opened his eyes. He heard spitting and hissing as Dekim and another cat moved into view. The midnight black cat leapt out of Dekim's reach as he clumsily struggled to his feet, cursing the cat for all he was worth.

Dazed, Heero looked around. While he had been distracted, more then a dozen cats had slunk into the alley, three were moving the blockage on the hole. He stared as they moved the garbage and Duo popped out of the hole, followed by Solo. The fight continued only inches from his position. He panted and looked around stupidly. A cat braved the battle and crouched beside him and started to urge him to his feet.

"Now Mr. Heero, if Master Quatre saw you in this state he would be livid, let's get you back where it's safe."

Heero's mind supplied the name. It was one of Quatre's followers, Rashid. Still bleeding, Heero accepted the big cat's help and staggered to his feet. He leaned on the sturdy shoulder and he limped to where Solo and Duo were hiding next to the open hole.

"Come on, come on!" Solo muttered under his breath as Heero settled beside them with a gasp of pain. "Duck, no! Not that way!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Heero mumbled through clenched teeth. His brain slowly started to catch up with the world around him. "Who the hell is that? What the hell is Rashid doing here? Who the fuck are those people?"

"Master Quatre was worried about Mr. Yuy," Rashid had turned his head, his eyes unblinking as he watched the fight. He spoke quietly out of the side of his mouth. "He sent me and a few others to find you."

"These people are the Dragons," Duo whispered. She took a deep breath of fresh air but never turned from the battle. "The re-enforcements Meiran, Solo's sister, was getting."

"And that's Meiran out there," Solo's voice was tense with worry. He winced as she fell from an open clawed blow from the heavy tabby. "No! Don't—Good, not stay up sis, that's the way!"

"Aren't you going to help her now?" Duo whispered urgently, her eyes following the fight. "I mean, Heero's out of the way."

"I can't," Solo whispered back, then hissed in sympathy as Dekim slapped her to the ground. She rolled out of the way from his next attack and faced him, spitting and snarling.

"What?"

"It's more then just a fight," Solo started to explain quickly. The crowd loosely circled around the two fighting cats began to shift angrily, hissing and growling at the dirty tactics Dekim had turned too. Meiran yowled as she was blinded with grit and gravel that Dekim threw in her eyes. One took a swipe at him but missed. "When Dekim killed our family the Dragons took us in and raised us. We were told to avenge our family's death. If we interfere now, Meiran loses anyway. She will never be allowed the aid of the Dragons again and we can't survive on our own out here."

"So you are just going to let her die!" Duo turned from the fight to glare angrily at her mate. Distracted, Solo sighed and grumbled as he half turned to return the look.

"I didn't make up the rules! And Mei's good, she won't die." That firmly said, Solo turned back to the fight, whispering encouragement under his breath.

"What if she does?"

"Huh?" Solo was angry and annoyed now.

"What if she does die?"

"I'll kill him."

***

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Quatre gave a slight shudder as if he was cold. Trowa looked up from where she was attending to Dorothy's kittens. The white kitten protested as she stopped his bath.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently before tenderly going back to her ministrations.

"I don't know," Quatre shifted slightly and his eyes scanned the room nonstop. Trowa could practically feel tension peeling off of him. "I just have this horrible gut feeling that something's happening."

Trowa stopped completely to the disgust of the baby. "Everything will turn out right."

"How do you know?" the tone was accusing but Trowa just chuckled. Quatre glared at her and shifted again.

"Everything has to work out okay." Trowa stated simply. "Life flows on, Quatre, and no matter how many bad things happen there will always be something that doesn't care so why should you?"

Quatre still looked around, edgy. 

***

Meiran dodged another pounce doggedly. The pace was beginning to tell on her. Months of surveillance work for the Dragons had slowed down her endurance. Dekim, on the other hand, trained daily for such an attack on his power. He chuckled as he circled her slowly.

"No one to protect you now, little princess," his eyes narrowed as he watched her hungrily. "You're going to die."

"It doesn't matter," she replied back, calm. Her chest heaved as she followed his every move, skittering at the slightest suspicion step he made. "My family will be avenged. You won't be leaving here alive."

"No," he agreed, a mad smile on his face. "But you are leading the way."

Meiran ducked to the left as he dove for her throat again. He wildly lashed out with his right paw and it sunk into her torn shoulder. Instinctively, he closed his claws, trapping her as he used his hold to swing around and transferred his momentum. Meiran growled as he pulled her off her feet and they rolled a few times. He started to attack wildly with his free claws, getting blow after blow in on her face and neck. Meiran pounded her hind legs on his belly as best she could but she was at an odd angle. 

They rolled to a stop. Dekim's mouth dug into the side of her neck as he pinned her to the pavement. She thrashed her hind legs wildly but was hitting open air. She freed one paw and grabbed the base of Dekim's skull in her claws. They both froze as their enemy held a weak spot.

"You can't hold this up forever," Meiran choked out, focussing on her grip as she felt her strength begin to fail. Dekim squeezed her neck, ignoring her gasp of pain. 

Solo was panting, aggravated at the turn of the fight. His tail whipped back and forth violently as he began to tear at the ground under his feet. Duo moved away from him as his eyes took on a slightly insane gleam. 

Dekim wanted to end the stalemate quickly. The more blood his lost, the sooner he would fall to the next fighter. He all ready started to feel Meiran's grip weaken but it wasn't fast enough. He braced himself and began to tug and shred at the grip in his mouth. Meiran doubled her effort to hold him off but the combined blood loss and fatigue made her grip slacken. 

The blood flowed freely as Dekim yanked one final time then let his hold go. Meiran's head fell weakly to the ground. Blood continued to overflow as Dekim lifted his head to fearlessly dare the crowd to attack. 

Heero almost took a step back in fright. Dekim's coat was no longer grey and stripped but ripped and bloody. His ear still poured as the rest of his face was stained with Heero's own and Meiran's blood. He looked like a mad man.

There was a wild cry near him as Solo blindly ran from his hiding spot and leapt for Dekim. The bony black cat landed, paws outstretched, on Dekim, the speed making the two flip. Dekim turned in mid-roll and latched on to Solo's ear with his teeth, holding the thin skin tightly. Solo squealed and plunged for the torn skin on the tattered shoulder beneath him. Dekim screamed around his hold on the tom and wildly began to look for another place to pin him down.

Solo attacked on rage, hissing and spitting as he refused to let Dekim have a moment to breathe. Dekim released Solo's ear and tried to back up a few steps but Solo followed him, his paws and teeth thrashing savagely for anything to hurt. 

Dekim's eyes rolled as foam, sweat and blood flecked from his body and splattered on the ground around him. He backed up until he was corned against the wall of the alley. Solo was on him instantly. Dekim whirled, trying to escape to the left. Solo lunged and fell on Dekim's haunches. His claws didn't stay stationary as he began to rip the soft flesh under Dekim's belly. 

Blood began to pour and gush out as Dekim yowled and squealed. Solo took a final extra surge and grabbed Dekim's shoulders with both his claws. He twisted and pulled Dekim down and on his back. The tabby didn't stand a chance as Solo zeroed in on the white throat.

The only sound in the black alley was the gurgling cry as Dekim struggled vainly to free himself. Eventually, even that stopped. The cat lay limp under Solo as the black tom continued to rip and tear at the dead body. 

Every cat heard and smelled the scent of death in the dark space. Very quietly a few of them left. Duo and Heero stayed in the warmth of Rashid as they waited for Solo to release the killer of his family. 

A cool wind whipped through the small passageway as Solo very carefully and slowly let go of the corpse. He hovered over Dekim for a moment or two before moving off and stumbling to the body of his sister.

He settled down beside the still cat and nuzzled her gently. Duo slowed detached herself from Rashid's side and moved to her mourning mate. He didn't acknowledge her as she curled up next to him and began to clean his ear.

"Rashid," Heero's voice was small and shaky in the aftermath of the horrible combat. "I think I'd like to go back home."

The huge tom looked down sympathetically at the shaking tom and nodded in agreement. The night was no place for a housecat. 

A small body sheltered on Rashid's other side. Auda trembled slightly from the cold. 

"We've found that other tomcat that was hanging around Dekim," he whispered. For some reason, it seemed wrong to speak out loud. "Dorothy said we should leave now. It's a Dragon affair." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the phrase. 

"I should not want to be a Dragon tonight," Rashid sighed quietly as Duo urged Solo to his feet and they staggered together towards a group of Dragon cats coming out of the shadows. "Round up the others and go get Dorothy. I should think everyone is ready for home. Master Quatre will be waiting."

Auda nodded and the next minute was gone. Heero watched from around Rashid as Duo finished delivering Solo to his friends. They were talking about something. Heero looked at the ground, depressed. He wanted to go home. And he knew that Duo wasn't going to be coming with them.

***

Solo collapsed on the ground by the feet of the three Dragon leaders. Duo curled up near him as he shivered in the cold.

"Solo," the speaker was an old grey cat with sharp blue eyes. Duo glanced away as her eyes seemed to look straight through her. "Though you have wandered from the Dragon path, you still live like one. Will you join us again?"

Solo looked up, stricken with grief. Duo bit her tongue from yelling at the old grey. Who did she think she was! Solo had just finished a fight and now she wanted him to make a decision like that on the spot?

But to Duo's surprise, Solo took a deep breath and blinked. His eyes became sure and steady. 

"Yes," his voice didn't waver though blood was still pulsing out through deep cuts on his body. "I want to come back. I have no where else to go. I will accept the Dragon ways."

The grey nodded the crouched down to be eye level with Solo. Her blue eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness. 

"Your sister's sacrifice will never be forgotten. Her memory will always be honored to us."

Solo closed his eyes as he trembled. The grey straightened up and nodded to the two large cats beside her. They started to help Solo to his feet. Duo moved out of their way. When he was standing and leaning on them, he turned back to Duo.

"Listen," his voice was quiet and heavy with sorrow. "Don't stay out here. You are going to get hurt."

Duo glared and went to protest. 

"No, listen to me," he shook his head and looked at her pleadingly. She stopped trying to talk. "Even with Dekim gone, you aren't safe. This is no place for any lone cat. Go find a home and live. You aren't going to accept the Dragon ways, I know." He smiled for a moment. He glanced over at Rashid and Heero. "You see that guy over there? He can take care of you much better then I ever could. Go with him, he'll watch you." Then he winked playfully. "And you can save his ass when he gets in another scrap. Your boy can't fight worth shit."

Duo chuckled then moved to nuzzle her long-time mate. "Fine, you win big guy. I'm only doing this for you though. If you met the nutcase that runs the place you'd be hightailing it out of there too."

The moment was calm and quiet. They touched noses briefly before Solo limped away with his lumbering supporting friends. Duo sat and watched him leave, doubt and regret clouding her vision. She stood to follow him anyway, when she looked back. Heero had stepped away from Rashid and was limping towards Dorothy. 

She smiled slightly. Maybe with Heero things wouldn't be so bad. Wufei had begun to grow on her and Trieze wasn't as bad as people thought. Maybe it would be fine. Then she wrinkled her nose. But if She thought Duo was going to mate with a total stranger, that lady was going to get hurt. Badly. 

Heero looked up as Auda returned with several other members of Quatre's men. He was surprised to see Duo trotting over to them. She sat confidently beside him.

"Are we ready to go yet?"

"You-" he froze slightly, his heart beating a bit faster. "You're coming with us?"

"Sure," she shrugged playfully. "This place is a real dump, why would I turn down free food?"

"Why indeed," Rashid sighed. "Wasn't this dump the reason we are all standing here right now?"

"Changed my mind."

Dorothy couldn't help but smack the cheeky queen over the head. 

**__**

GS Note: Well? Was it good? Was it everything you hoped for? If it wasn't, then… please lie in your review? I did work hard for this chapter… And Meiran-lovers, I'm sorry! She wasn't supposed to die, I swear! I meant someone else! And if people still don't like Solo, then there is nothing else I can do. Read the Tale Arc, you'll like him there.

There's still the epilogue peeps, don't worry! I won't leave you there!


	12. Author's Temporary Note

**__**

GS Note to readers: Well, guys I'm sorry the epilogue didn't come out in paragraphs. It did for the first day or too. Something happened on FF.N that changed it to one big blurb. So I had nothing to do with it. I want to thank the people who informed me politely but I do not appreciate being yelled at. I received an e-mail from a reader who had an awesome idea to add onto the epilogue so I'm pulling it down for the moment. I'm sorry I didn't get to reloading it earlier but I do work on a 10 hour school day plus I've been out a lot. I didn't even know until yesterday and I was home in time to sleep. So excuse me if I decide to take my sweet time. Don't worry though, it'll be up in three days tops!

Please, if you would like to point out something that has gone wrong I will listen if I'm asked politely not insulted. I try to be easy-going but nothing makes my blood boil more then thoughtless words. I have been posting on Fanfiction.net for over two years, thank you. I know how to format.


	13. Truly the Epilogue

**_GS Note: It's truly, truly done. Despite a few obstacles and a massive period of hating this story, I kinda like it now. I'm glad its over though. Another completed story under my belt. I'm beginning to actually feel like an author!_**

**_The sequel might be a while coming. I'm going to start working on the Tale Arc more seriously again with Heero's story in progress and Trowa's on the way. I found this awesome little plot bunny though, on Gwyaoi.org and I really want to write it. I'm going to see how Heero's and Trowa's stories go and if they are flowing nice I'll see if the sequel and the other story I want to write will fit into a schedule. I seriously do plan on making one of those! Really._**

**_Neko_****_ officially hit 100 reviews. That's amazing. Reviews aren't the most important thing but they are really nice to have! This is the second story of mine to hit the triple digits. I've been writing for a long time and this story plus My Kind Fairy Tale have roped in a ton of regular readers. Closet and open readers are the best to have. Obviously, I appreciate all the reviewers but even if you haven't reviewed at all, thanks for reading ^_^!_**

**_(If you haven't guessed (which most of you probably haven't) the story takes place in the back allies of _****_London_****_, _****_England_****_. Jolly good time chaps!)_**

**_I decided to keep that author's note up before, jut cause ^_^ No reason really…Since no one has yelled at me for withholding, I give you this! The revamped, fully formatted epilogue! I'm leaving for an OSFL conference in _****_London_****_ today so don't_****_ disappoint me! ^_^_**

**Neko******

_Epilogue_

            The first rays of light were all ready flooding the polluted sky when the worn, old house was spotted. Dorothy gave a sigh of contentment as she paused by the muddied street and cautiously listened for cars around the narrow corners. Deeming it safe, she trotted across with Auda, Rashid and the other tomcats faithfully following. 

            Duo was about to step off the curb when she heard the rumbling of a truck nearby. Deciding she'd rather be safe then sorry, she sat back to wait for the sounds to be gone. Dorothy and the toms disappeared under the high wood fence to the open window in the back that Duo had escaped from earlier.

            "Are you happy to be going back?"

            It was the first words Heero had spoken since they had left the Dragons. Duo glanced at him, a drained yet happy smile on her face.

            "Yea, in a way I am," she sighed and looked at the house for a moment before continuing. "Square meals a day, no perverted cats on my tail, safe… It has its high points. I don't really like the idea of giving up my freedom but…"

            Heero waited for her to go on but she didn't. He looked at the back of her head questionably. The truck had gone down another street and the roads were silent again. The two chocolate cats wearily crossed the road and ducked under the fence.

            Climbing up the window proved to be a challenge. It was well over five feet from the ground and with the sill slick with rain, even Duo missed her footing. They eventually managed it when Dorothy hopped on a lowered part of the fence and stepped from there onto the sill. 

            Filthy, soaked and exhausted, they stole through the tranquil dim house and into their respected rooms. Heero looked at Duo's retreating back as she slipped into her own wing and closed the door tight. She was confusing, that was for sure. He shrugged and smirked. He wouldn't have it any other way. Standing, he trotted off to his own room and jumped on the couch for a well-deserved sleep.

            Duo and Dorothy said a silent farewell as Dorothy parted to her kittens and to inform Quatre of that night's happenings. Duo slunk into the other room, tiptoeing around the sleeping cats to a clear spot on the floor. Still covered in mud and grime, her legs gave out from under her and she collapsed, asleep before she hit the ground.

            Trowa was awake as Dorothy opened the door of the dark room and closed it quietly. Quatre had long ago worked himself into a nervous frenzy and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion. The white Persian leapt silently into the box without disturbing the tom. Trowa moved away from the kittens slowly as Dorothy took her place before the babies could protest. 

            "How did it go?"

            Hungry, the kittens were waking up to the smell of milk from their mother and Dorothy rolled over on her side so they could access the food. The fatigued, old cat looked up at Trowa's striped face. "Mission accomplished."

            "Was there any trouble?"

            "Some," Dorothy whispered back. "A good person died. But so did a horrible one. It was a long night."

            Trowa settled down beside Quatre satisfied that all was well and closed her eyes. She vaguely wrinkled her nose as the smell of the alley finally registered but was too tired to really say anything. 

            Dorothy stayed awake for a while longer, babying her kittens until they all dropped off to sleep, their bellies full. She noticed that one of them was all ready starting to open her eyes. Pretty soon they would be leaving her. She nuzzled the one affectionately as it yawned and tangled with her brothers and sisters. 

            Home wasn't always where you want it, Dorothy thought as she too started to settle down to sleep. But it was home none the less and if she ever were to leave, she would probably miss it. Then she snorted at the sudden philosophical as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

***

            It was weeks later when Heero was woken out of a sound sleep by the creaking of his door. He waited patiently as the small marmalade cat tried to stealthily sneak up on him. His face was the only lit object in the room from the sliver of light in the room but the female failed to see the amused glint in his blue eyes. She focused on his dangling tail for a moment before pouncing and biting it viciously. 

            Heero had been expecting an attack but the stabbing pain up his spine was more then he was bargained for. He yelped and jumped, whirling to glare at the tiny feline. Mariemaia started to laugh madly at his expression but got her giggles under control. After all, she was a cat on a mission.

            "Miss Wufei said she wanted to see you," Mariemaia was still snickering under her breath as Heero turned to inspect his bruised tail and even sorer ego. "She's in the front hall and we said to hurry or she'll beat you up or something, I didn't really get that part but you know Miss Wufei, she's always beating up something, or someone but you really can't tell with her, people and thing are the same thing, right? But anyway, you should hurry before she really gets mad—"

            "I'm going!" Heero growled, efficiently silencing the cat. She grinned at him, her jaw firmly closed and her eyes dancing with mirth. "Now go away!"

            He jumped lightly off the couch as the pint-size kitty dashed from the room. Determined, he trotted down the halls not really cautious of people around. Only Hilde was here today and she never really wandered through the halls. He turned another sharp corner and saw Wufei sitting anxiously on the windowsill. She stared out into the yard, her seal-coloured tail whipping violently and her dark eyes narrowed. Heero wasted no time before jumping up on the sill beside the alert cat and looked out too.

            In the freshly rained on ground, three strange cats sniffed the grass around the edge of the house, looking or waiting for something. 

            "Do you know who they are?" Wufei never turned her eyes away. "I would have asked Duo or Dorothy but Mariemaia was banned from that section of our wing."

            Heero took a closer look before relaxing. "I know that black one there. His name is Solo. Don't worry, they're friends."

            "You'd better warn them about the dogs," Wufei sighed and turned from the cold window to leave. "Hilde is about to let them out for their morning run."

            Heero nodded and pushed the window open with his paws. The three cats stopped investigating and glared cautiously at the opening window. They softened their stance somewhat when they saw Heero's chocolate fur.

            "Hey ya, super Hero," Solo winked. Heero couldn't help but notice the stiffness in the way Solo stepped. His ear was still badly torn but healing. Heero couldn't help but grin, She had had a fit when She had found Heero torn and bloody on the couch. He still moved with some care but with the top of the line medical equipment on his side, Heero would barely have a scar. 

            "Solo," Heero greeted back. "I'm afraid there is no time for pleasantries, one of the humans is going to let out the two dogs and one of them doesn't take kindly to cats."

            "This won't take long," Solo smirked. "I just thought you might want to know something. You remember that Alex, Dekim's flaky? Well he confessed to more then a dozen deeds he helped Dekim commit and needless to say, Alex won't be helping in anymore crimes. Relena, however, is still at large. We are hoping to track her down soon but she seemed to have a personal vendetta against our darling Duo. Just keep an eye out, all right?"

            Heero looked Solo up and down for a moment before nodded slightly. "I will. Thank you."

            "No prob, bro," Solo winked. "I'll be seein' ya soon if we do end up catching her. She's one slippery chick. Remember, one eye open!"

            Without wasting anymore time, they darted under the fence, running from the house like it was contaminated. Heero stared at their retreating tails before shaking his head in wonder and climbing back onto the fence and in the window. He briefly considered closing the window but sighed and left it. Hilde wouldn't think too much of it.

            He might as well tell Duo, it was about her after all. But there was no need to inform the rest. There was probably going to be nothing coming from this. He jogged slowly down the halls, recovering muscles starting to protest in the damp weather. 

            After all, what could Relena do?

*****_This little extra bit came straight from Jack, who e-mailed me with this idea and it grew from there!***_**

            Unseen by Heero's retreating back, a cream coloured claw dug frantically onto the top of the wooden fence. Slowly, another joined it and together they pulled a face. The cream cat was panting horribly, her hairless and scarred face faulting her vision as he dragged herself over the top then dropped painfully to the damp ground.

            She rested there for a moment to catch her breath. After she was significantly recovered, she looked up with her one good pretty blue eye. She spotted the open window. Grinning wickedly to herself, she pulled her trembling legs under her and staggered over to the window and examined it carefully. Seeing no other way, she gathered her losing strength and jumped. Her claws scrambled wildly at the chipped soggy sill before she got one good grip.

            She hauled herself up slowly, her ragged and wet cream coat weighing her body down even more. She didn't bother to be stealthy as she sniffed the clean air deeply and started down a carpeted hall after a scent. 

            She turned a corner and barely stopped herself from slamming into another cat.

            Heero paused by the open creak in the female's wing door. Wufei hooked her claws under the door and pulled it open so they could talk a bit better.

            "I need to speak with Duo," he repeated, impatiently. 

            "She's busy," Wufei snorted. "Just give me a message."

            "I can sneak in you know."

            "And I'll maim you for it."

            The cream cat could barely resist tightening her claws at that word.

            "Fine," Heero concented thinking about the warm bed in his room that awaited him. "Tell her our old friend Relena is looking for you."

            The hidden cat almost gave herself away with a small snorting laugh.

            "I will," Wufei gave him a funny looked. "Now get lost."

            Heero didn't reply but left muttering about Siamese cats and their moods. Wufei snorted after him and closed the door tightly. 

            "So they know about me," the cat giggled gleefully. Her blue eye twinkled in the shadows. "Good, I hope they never forget the name, Relena!"

            With a dramatic flourish, she turned and left the empty hallway. Now that she knew her way around there was no need to hurry. It was time for a plan. The open window was still there as she leapt gracefully onto in, her exhaustion lost in a fit of pride. Without worry, she dropped to the ground. 

            She immediately knew her mistake. It had to be the leaping before she looked. 

            A massive muzzle sniffed then snapped at her. A low growl froze her on the spot as a huge dog began to circle. His ears were laid back in excitement as his yellowed teeth were bared. Relena unlocked her jaw and hissed. 

            "ROWR!" the dog leapt at her tiny body. Relena hurled herself away from the canine, a blur as she raced across the lawn. The dog tagged at her heels, barking madly. Faster then she thought possible, Relena clawed and scrambled up the side of the fence and dropped out of the dog's sight. 

            The Newfoundlander settled back on his haunches and stared at the spot she had disappeared.

            "What was is, Walker?" the German Shepherd looked tiny as it settled next to the mammoth dog.

            "A cat," he snarled then licked his lips at the loss. "Damn, and she wasn't even one of ours. I'll have to watch for that one, she looked tasty."

            Otto almost snorted in disgust but caught himself in time and instead, hurried away to play with the ball Hilde had thrown to them. 

**_GS Note: I bet you all think you know what the sequel will be about, right? You are all thinking the same thing, Relena is somehow going to break into the house and get at Duo or Duo's family and it's going to be a standoff until I kill someone else off and Relena is killed in a blind rage, right? Well think again! This won't be your regular sequel!_**

**_Wufei's_****_ going to America!_**

**_Watch for the exciting sequel, _Gato_ in the following months!_**

**_(PS: Please feed the muses on your way out! Reviews welcome!)_**


End file.
